In The Meantime
by iDevalu
Summary: A classic game of Truth or Dare. Rated T for language, and...stuff.
1. Chapter 1

"You know what bothers me the most about this?" The blond bishop did not even bother to wait for a response, "That there are only _guys _here."

Seated in a haphazard circle, or more accurately an oval, the ever amusing group of Frau, Castor, Labrador, and Teito, dressed in their sleepwear, patiently waited for the arrival of their final participant, Hakuren, before the all-night _Truth or Dare _fest would commence. How the idea to play such a childish game arose, none were certain, but they had committed to it nonetheless, and here they were, on a moonless night, ready to play.

Having seized Castor's room, since it was the largest and creepiest (what with so many blank-faced dolls with dead eyes, and playing through midnight on a moonless night), the group fitted as many futons as possible into the space and brought an assortment of sweets and snacks, along with drinks – alcohol obviously included. They were prepared for any craving they might have, though the futon-person ratio was an unsaid issue that hung thickly in the air.

With his rude comment, Frau had attempted to alleviate the uneasy tension among his comrades, but such attempt at humor went completely over Labrador's head, the lilac-haired man was already curled up on his futon taking a light nap, ignored by Teito because the teen was certain he would be forced to share a futon with _someone, _and gave Castor a reason to snap.

"We're merely playing _Truth or Dare_, Frau. It's hardly a provocative game," the russet pushed his tittering glasses higher along his narrow nose, glaring lightly to accentuate his point.

Frau took a drink from his dyed bottle of beer, speaking to the mouth, "Not the way I play."

"Did you say something?"

The blond shook his head at Castor's inquiry, taking another long swig from his beer. "I swear," he began once he swallowed, "if that kid is not here within two minutes, I'm leaving –"

"I'm here! I'm here!" Hakuren rushed through the door, a pink fyulong perched on his head and a pillow in his arms. "I'm sorry I'm late – I was being followed by a Sister so I had to head back towards the dorms and circle around –"

"We don't _care_," Frau groaned, leaning against his arm as he stretched his legs out along his futon. "Can we just get this over with? I'm tired." The man hid his yawn behind a gloved hand.

"Where is you're enthusiasm, Frau-sama?" Hakuren exclaimed as he tiptoed around the futons and snacks and drinks. "This is the first time I'm playing this – it's Teito's first time too – where's your excitement?"

"In my bed," the elder blond deadpanned, "waiting for me so we can sleep."

"I have to agree with Frau," Teito muttered as he caught the fyulong that jumped to him, and placed the tiny dragon beside him.

"_Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuh_!"

The brunet was easily startled, as well as a few others who would never admit to it, at the sudden outburst, and turned to the gardener who spoke. His sleepy mauve eyes were so hazed over it appeared as if he was still sleeping, but he was sitting upright, shaking his head lightly while giving Teito a disapproving look. "_Truth or Dare _is like a right of passage for young teens. I've played, Frau as well –"

"Forget someone?" Castor smirked.

"I assumed you've never played because you still blush like a high school girl whenever you're around Lazette," the man smiled so pleasantly one would think he just announced that puppies and kitties were the embodiment of cuteness.

"I do _not _–," Castor attempted to defend himself but ultimately failed when Frau and Labrador took up song.

"Castor and Lazette, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." The two bishops clinked their beer bottles together.

"First comes _love~_" Frau cooed, blinking his blues at the glaring russet.

"Then comes marriage!" Labrador raised his drink in a mock toast.

"_Then comes the baby in the baby carriage!"_

Castor punched Labrador on the shoulder, since the lilac-haired priest was closest, and pointed at the other. "I'll get you later, you childish twit."

"Ya can try, Love," the blond winked and guzzled the rest of his drink.

After pouring himself a healthy dose of vodka, Castor attempted to ignore the seemingly innocent chatter between Hakuren and Teito about his love life. "Can we just get on with this?" the russet spoke around an amazingly burning throat.

"Someone's eager," the elder blond smirked.

"I propose that Hakuren-kun goes first," the gardener smiled, attempting to soothe over the banter that was to come if he allowed Frau to his teasing.

"But I don't know how to play."

"I'll go," Frau proposed. "Labrador, truth or dare?"

"Dare," the gardener replied without hesitation, a challenging smile brightening his sleepy eyes.

"Stand on your head until the first round ends."

The man frowned but obliged, moving to the wall so he can keep himself upright with little effort on his part. "And that's how it's done," Frau smiled into the mouth of his bottle as he took a drink.

"Hakuren-kun," Labrador smiled. "Truth or dare?"

"Um…" the blond teen looked to Teito beside him – the stoic brunet merely shrugged his shoulders, a bag of cheese puffs on his lap. "Dare."

"Let's see how well you can handle your alcohol." The man's grin turned sinister. "I want the accumulated volume of an entire bottle gone before your turn comes around again."

"Labrador," Castor began to chasten, but sighed it away. "Let's start him off with rum."

"Aye," Frau grinned and poured the blond teen a generous amount of liquor. "Down the hatchet, bucko."

Hakuren looked down to his drink wearily. "I don't think I'm going to like this game," he muttered before downing the small glass in three gulps. It burned and irritated his throat, watered his eyes – Hakuren shivered and took a deep breath, eyes screwed shut as he attempted to work with his closing throat. "T-Teito, t-truth or, or dare?"

"…" Casting a glance towards Labrador who was starting to look dazed, then at Hakuren who was equally looking hazed, Teito declared quite confidently "Truth".

"W-what –_hic_," the blond teen placed a hand over his mouth, a furious blush staining his pale skin.

"One rum and the kid's already gone," Frau laughed.

"I can handle more!" Hakuren snapped, swaying lightly but managed to remain upright (with help from Teito beside him). "Okay, okay. T-Teito." The blond took a moment to giggle. "Who w-was your first love?"

"My _what_?" Teito looked stricken, a squeak to his voice. His face slowly took a very deep shade of red, eyes darting between all the present players before settling on Castor. "If I don't want to answer that question, what happens?"

The russet turned to Frau. "Penalty, no?"

Frau sat up properly, arms crossed across his chest. "We haven't set up a penalty though; didn't think we would need it. But I guess in this case… Labrador," he looked over his shoulder. "Any thoughts?"

"Just choose something!"

It was the angriest tone they had ever heard the gardener use.

"Ah!" Frau snapped two fingers together, then lazy pointed forward, between Hakuren and Teito. "That."

"That?" Heads turned, trying to locate the item or idea in question – but nothing came up.

"Care to elaborate, Frau?" Castor raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning familiar décor.

"That maid dress, on your doll." Black lace and frills, a too-short skirt, a body forming corset, off the shoulder sleeves and an elegant bow to draw attention to the low back. It certainly didn't seem anyone within a religion-oriented church, filled with priests and nuns, would wear – "so why do you have it?"

"It bores me creating habits for nuns everyday, _Frau_," the man snapped defensively. "So sue me if I want to create something cute."

Frau smirked. "Cute, right."

"Can you move on, _please_?"

"Right, right. Sorry, Lab." Frau quickly dismissed the lilac-haired bishop. "Penalty is you have to wear the dress until someone else takes penalty."

"Ah. A gamble, very compelling."

"I know, right?" Frau threw Castor a grin.

"That dress doesn't even look like it would fit anyone besides me and Hakuren," Teito argued, interrupting them, as he turned his sights back to the bishops.

"You'd be surprised how well I work with some thread and needle, Teito-kun," Castor smiled easily, cup of whiskey raised in mock toast. "So, what will your decision be?"

Teito was blushing far too much for it to be healthy – fidgeting and avoiding eye contact as much as possible. "…is it too late to change my mind and choose dare?"

"Well you _can_," Frau began expertly, "but you cannot get out of performing the dare, request penalty, or go back to truth. Otherwise you'll be subject to a full-house beat down."

"You made that up," Teito frowned.

"Yeah, I did. But if there was no punishment for switching around so much, or flat-out refusing to take part, this game wouldn't be fun, would it? Now what's your decision, brat? Answering the truth, requesting an irreversible dare, or take penalty?" Frau counted out the options on a gloved hand, discreetly watching the brunet gnaw at his bottom lip and turn so red he almost looked purple.

"You know…" the blond wasn't certain why he was trying so diligently to make those worried lines creasing Teito's childish features vanish, but they caused an irritating anxiety to tumble in his stomach, disturbing warm alcohol into something searing-hot and violent. "If it's Mikage, half of us kinda already expected it –"

"Not Mikage…," Teito muttered as he rose to his feet, stripping his shirt in one fluid motion. He tossed it aside, crossing his arms in a failed attempt to hide his naked chest, and moved towards his penalty. He was careful to remove the garment from the doll , memorizing what went where and how to tie it. Then as careful as he was removing it, he slipped it over his head and formed it to his body, flattening the material with the palm of his hands.

Meanwhile, as the crowd watched on, they vaguely wondered why the teen was avoiding the answer like a plague. Frau took it a step further and analyzed it.

They vaguely knew of Teito's past – so far the only personal relationship they knew of was the brunet's attachment to the blond teen Mikage, now a pink fyulong. He could have truly said any name, and the room would have been forced to believe him. But he was keeping it a secret…

Highly suspicious.

Although any other coherent thought melted away as Frau watched, dumbfounded, as Teito pushed his pajama bottoms down from his hips, hands guiding the material down his thighs until they pooled at his feet. He kicked them to where he had earlier discarded his shirt, causing the short-skirt to sway and brush against his smooth thighs. The layered material hugged his contours, exposed too much skin and yet not enough. Far too visually teasing, especially with that provocative skirt swaying to his every movement.

"You're drooling, Frau." Castor purred as he splayed across his futon and Labrador's to whisper to the blond, startling the man out of his daze.

"And I'd say you're drunk," he retorted with a feral snarl, pointedly ignoring the puppeteer's comment. If he denied it, they would assume it true. And he would never admit to eying the teen more than what was seen as normal. It was just strange to see him dressed in such a way. It fit him perfectly, beautifully. Teito, in no way, looked like a girl. He was male, quite obviously. The strong-ness to his shoulders, flatness of his chest, lean defined muscles, slim hips. And yet a skirt, something female-oriented, brought out all those features, highlighted them.

Not that Frau noticed.

Much.

"There," Teito muttered as he sank down onto his shared futon with Hakuren, legs folded under him as he tugged at the end of his skirt to keep what little dignity he had left. However the wolf whistle coming from Hakuren was making the whole ordeal difficult to deal with. "Can we continue?"

"GODAMMIT, CASTOR! TRUTH OR DARE!" Labrador shouted from his position by the wall. His face was stained red with his entire body shaking with fatigue.

"Truth; I'll take truth," he quickly replied, startled by the gardener's outburst – as was everyone, except maybe Hakuren whose excessive alcohol consumption was taking its toll.

"Um–" Teito flailed at the sudden attention given to him since it was his responsibility to carry out the request. He blushed furiously as he stared down at his lap, playing with the straps to his corset. "Why are you and Frau friends?"

The blond in question spewed out all the cola he was drinking and promptly fell over laughing, eyes brimming with tears. Castor sat up and leaned against his own arm, shooting Frau the most scalding look he could muster beyond his embarrassment. He coughed to clear his throat, a polite fist placed before his mouth.

"Well, Teito-kun. Can't say we're friends because we get along. Or because of his _fetching _personality." Here Frau half-heartedly protested. "We are friends because it is a mutually profitable relationship. That is all your question asked for so I'll say no more."

"Sounds reasonable…" Teito concluded, not at all content with the answer but otherwise remained silent, watching as Labrador dropped from his headstand with a harsh sound, groaning as he snapped bones back in place and helped blood flow to other regions besides his head and hands.

"You guys did that on purpose," Labrador whined as he shook his inflamed hands.

"You wouldn't believe us if we said otherwise," Castor commented, moving back to his own futon, mixing himself a drink with coke and rum but not before stealing a handful of pretzels from a nearby bowl. "I suppose it's my turn to chose whomever I want since I came in last?"

"That's the rule," Frau confirmed as he fished around for another can of cola, his previous one having drenched a section of a wall and bookshelf.

"Then Frau," the russet smiled far too sweetly with a tone far too pleased. "_Truth or Dare_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why _yes, _I am procrastinating writing my other stories, which, I will have you all know (those who know me by author and not just this story xD) I AM WORKING ON THEM, _CHA~_!**

**Anyway.**

**My customary hello has been sent to the end! Hello :D There is one reason and one reason only why I wrote this. It was to see Teito in a maid outfit. Fail is Fail. Anyway, I don't know how long this will run, but I'm hoping it will be less than five chapters, each kinda the same length as this. Well, I bid thee all farewell, if you guys have any ideas for any dares/truths, I'll be more than willing to listen to them and consider them. Just PM or suggest in a review, either is fine. TTFN~**


	2. Chapter 2

_t.r.u.t.h..o.r..d.a.r.e_

Frau knew he should have declined an invitation to play such a childish game as Truth or Dare. Especially when the other participants were a sadistic, sarcastic puppet maker, a far-too sweet, far-too conniving gardener, an overly egotistical, romantic teen, and another teen, this one emotionally stunt.

That was just asking for trouble.

Or a very amusing time.

Except when he was the one in the hot seat.

"Well, what will it be, Frau? Truth or dare?"

The blond bishop eyed the russet wearily, attempting to decide what the less risky choice might be – Dare puts Frau in Castor's clutches, tied with unbreakable string to dance like a doll for his amusement. But with Truth… The man knew things about Frau, things the blond did not want repeated. Castor also knew things about him that even the blond bishop didn't know, usually humiliating things.

And that's why, with great confidence, and just a tad of trepidation, he declared "Dare."

The puppeteer smiled wickedly, all teeth and with too-dark copper eyes. "I dare you, Frau, to take a single article of clothing from someone present here."

It took a moment for the implications of the dare to sink in, leaving the room in a heavy silence. Frau frowned at the floor between them, an eyebrow raised, and took a moment to collect his thoughts. Unsatisfied that he could not understand why Castor bestowed such a dare, Frau threw his glare towards the puppeteer.

"What?"

"One article of clothing," Castor raised his index finger as the dark glint in his eyes took a playful twist. "From anyone in this room. You must remove it yourself."

And that was when Frau quickly glanced at the teen sitting to his right, dressed with _one article of clothing_, and cursed himself to the deepest pit of hell. Why had he looked? Why did he turn to look at _Teito _of all people? This could be his chance to humiliate _Castor _by making the sonnavabitch take off his _pants _or something, but he looks to _Teito _and realizes the brat is only wearing _one article of clothing._

"And an apron doesn't count~"

"We're all going to hell," Frau muttered after he rushed a string of profanity under his breath, running a gloved hand over his face.

"It was rather inevitable," Castor smugly replied, grin still prominent.

"Ya know," Frau growled, looking towards the puppeteer with dark azure eyes, "I can always take something from _you_."

"You can," the man smiled sweetly, tone implicative, "But would that really be satisfying?"

'_No,' _Frau thought bitterly, _'It would _not _be satisfying.'_

Not like he wanted to see Castor half naked anyway. But a quick glance at the participants proved that there would be no simple way to end this dare. Everyone was in goddamn tee-shirts and flannel pants, no socks, sweaters, anything _simple _to remove. And he _really _didn't want to remove anyone's shirt… let alone their _pants_. But if he was going to take something from someone it was going to be Castor.

Even if he didn't want to see the guy half naked.

As Frau already stated before.

But what could he do?

The room had noticed and was quite prepared, (i.e. everyone was tipsy – well, except for Teito), to watch Frau undress Castor when the blond suddenly turned to the red-faced teen, expression completely impassive, and called him out.

"Brat."

"Wait, _what_? No!" the brunet immediately refused, taking the hem of the skirt tighter in his hands and pulling it lower over his thighs. "I am _wearing this _until my penalty is _over_! _Fuck _you!"

"Are you honestly going to make this difficult?" Frau sighed angrily before reaching out and taking the teen by the arm, dragging him closer.

"You can't _do _this! Do you realize I only have my _underwear _on under this?" Teito continued to struggle against Frau and yet keep the skirt covering him, but he had been easily dragged to sit right beside the blond.

"I'd be worried if you somehow _managed _to hide a _tracksuit _under this thing," the blond muttered angrily, the hint of a growl in his tone. "Just stop struggling, it'll be over in a sec –"

"_Please_, Frau." The teen took a handful of the bishop's shirt, keeping the man at arm's distance, and hung his head in shame, feeling the beginnings of his easily stimulated emotions prickling the corners of his eyes. "_Please _don't do this."

Needless to say, the crowd watched in mild stupor, almost as if watching a television drama occur. _Will Frau, Mr. Playboy, steal the juvenile innocence of Teito Klein? Stay tuned next episode to find out!_

Maybe they had been drinking to much…

"Do you trust me?"

Okay, they _had _been drinking too much. Especially Frau if he honestly just uttered those words.

"…yes, I trust you."

Teito was just innocent like that; it was perfectly fine for him to say something so cheesy.

"Then just keep your eyes closed; it'll be over in a second."

Castor had just taken a deep breath to laugh maniacally, the whole scenario seeming to have been taken from a romantic novel starring the virgin twenty year old and the foreigner who _was sculpted like a Greek god_, but Labrador had painfully punched him on the shoulder to make sure he kept his trap shut. The puppeteer felt the need to explain himself, so he leaned over and explained to Labrador what he had found so funny.

Then the two started laughing, and Frau had to coax the teen down from his high-strung anxiousness. One step forward, ten steps back.

"What's so funny?" Hakuren wanted to know, his body and mind buzzing with curiosity.

With a grin on his face, Castor leaned towards the blond teen and attempted to explain it in as few words as possible, otherwise it wouldn't be funny.

"'It will be over in a _second_.'"

"…I still don't get it."

"You do understand the implications of what is currently unfolding, do you not, Hakuren-kun?"

"Yeah…?"

"'_It _will be _over _in a…_second_.'"

"…Oh!"

"You get it?" Castor grinned.

"No," Hakuren deadpanned and went to munching on a cookie.

"He means that I'll only take a second, an honest to god _second_, screwing the brat!" Frau barked, irritated with the whole lot. He had to hold onto said brat to keep him from running away, and now dealing with the idiots three was not helping matters. Realization dawned on the blond teen but Frau easily ignored it, turning back to the task at hand. "And that's not what I meant, Teito."

"Oh, _yeah right_. 'Hey, Miss, no I don't want to _sleep _with you, I just want to see you _naked_!' Completely different things!" Teito snapped sarcastically, tugging against his arm currently in Frau's grasp.

"You're being ridiculous," the blond sighed angrily. "And they _are_ completely different things! Ever heard of strippers?"

"Are you comparing me to a _stripper_?"

It was official. Teito had gone hysterical.

"Okay, I'm taking it by force," Frau growled.

"Oh my god!"

"You lecher!"

"At least buy him dinner first!"

"Shaddup! All of you!"

After snapping at the crowd, Frau turned his attention back onto the teen, who had risen to his feet as a means of better leverage, not that he was getting anywhere. The blond tugged harshly on the boy's arm, simultaneously taking his ankle with a free hand and tugging as well. The teen stumbled forward then back, completely disoriented by the time he crashed face up on the futon. And in the time it took him to blink, Frau was already hovering over him, attempting to trap his other hand.

Teito didn't allow it though. He knew, against Frau, it was a rather one-sided match, especially since if he really _really _wanted to escape he would have to use his Zaphion, which seemed rather exaggerated in their current setting. And besides, Frau wouldn't take…_that _while they were in a room with people…right?

So, instead, Teito reached down, took the hem of the skirt, and kept it pinned between his legs. Just because he knew it was a loosing battle, that did not mean he would let Frau steal his only article of clothing laying down.

Quite literally.

Blushing madly, Teito forcefully shut his eyes, preparing for the worst, but not well prepared when gloved fingers ran down his naked thigh; lithe fingers experimenting with deliberate brushes and soft prods. Then those fingers pushed past the boundary of the skirt's hem. His breath hitched, he suddenly felt far too uncomfortable in his own skin, as if it was three sizes too small for his frame. Teito curled his toes and arched his back, hand clenching at whatever they could grab: the skirt and Frau's hand that currently held his over his head.

Just when he was beginning to think that the blond was going after his _underwear_, a finger hooked onto the garter Teito had hidden underneath the skirt. He had been too embarrassed that such a superfluous thing could be a part of the provocative ensemble, and had attempted to hide it.

Yet Frau had found it…

That thought, however, was pushed to the back of Teito's mind; he was far too relieved and exhausted with the outcome of the clothing removal that he melted onto the mattress, limbs and mind going pleasantly limp and numb. It was blissful oblivion, a naturally-induced high, and the teen allowed himself to fall into it.

Unknowingly, Teito panted lightly as he watched, with hazed eyes, the strip of lace being pulled down the length of his thigh, over his knee, and down his leg. Somewhere in the corner of his mind, the brunet knew he should be alarmed at how _deliberately _the action was carried out, especially since Frau's other hand had made an appearance and, hooked under his knee, was keeping his leg up.

Teito also knew he should be alarmed at the…_fascinated _way Frau watched it all unfold, azure eyes following the garter as it traveled the contours of his leg but felt no rush in figuring it all out… instead, with a rather husky tone, quite easily told the bishop "That took more than a second…"

And Frau, with one hand still holding Teito's knee up, the other playing with the elastic, looked down at the teen, having sat up during the "article of clothing removal process", and smirked defiantly. "My bad," he _purred_, "I'll do better next time."

"We can leave," Castor interrupted the scene currently unfolding. "If you want."

Teito blushed furiously, finally snapping out of his daze, and quickly sat up, both hands now keeping the skirt pinned between his legs. He dizzily noticed Frau's knee was still between his legs, even if the man was sitting up, and mentally prayed it away, as well as the fingers running up and down his knee. He half guessed Frau was only doing it because the other's couldn't see it _happening_.

"Not necessary," Frau replied quite evenly, as if pushing down a teen and practically _molesting _them was an everyday occurrence. The blond turned the lace over between his fingers. "Got your article of clothing."

"That is rather debatable, Frau," Castor leaned back on his hands, legs crossed before him as he smiled pleasantly.

"This pretty red head I once met wore this as her ensemble – I'd say it counts if her boss considered it her uniform," Frau smirked, and received a kick to his chest for his efforts.

"Damn pervert!" Teito shouted, face stained red, as he scooted away from the blond.

"I think someone's jealous," Labrador added his two cents, and received food thrown at his head. "Did he just throw a peanut at me?" the gardener asked the puppeteer beside him. The russet merely rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine, anyone still want to debate whether that should be considered clothing or not?" No one protested. "Then let us continue. Frau," he signaled to the blond.

"Brat, truth or dare?"

"Why _me_!" Teito whined, still blushing furiously.

"It was bound to be you sooner or later. Just pick," the blond muttered. He patted down his sore abdomen, feeling his stomach wanting to push up all the beer and salty snacks he had eaten earlier.

"Whatever," the teen huffed. "Truth."

"Why didn't you want to answer the last question?" Frau would have much rather asked when Teito had managed to slip on the stretch of lace without anyone noticing, but decided that the answer might not be so exciting.

That, and he didn't want anyone to think that he had been paying attention.

"I didn't…" Teito began, picking at the hem of the skirt. "I didn't answer because…because you guys know them, and I'd rather you guys didn't embarrass me in front of them."

"Is it Lazette?" Labrador grinned.

"Of course not!" Castor snapped but quickly realized his outburst and hesitantly turned to Teito. "…Is it?"

"All the question asked for was why I refused to answer the previous one, so I'm not justifying that with a response," the teen crossed his arms across his chest and frowned down at his lap, still feeling the heat on his face. "Hakuren, truth or dare?"

"Dare~!" the teen immediately replied, clapping his hands childishly with a grin on his face.

"I dare you to steal a book from the library."

"Easy-peasy~"

"From the restricted section."

Hakuren sobered a tad. "Wait a second –"

"The ones on the high shelf."

"H-Hold on –!"

"A first edition."

"I can't do that –"

"Regarding the Pyrte Empire[1]."

"…" Hakuren stared blankly at Teito, eyes clearly showing full awareness and not the giddiness of before. After a moment attempting telepathy with the brunet, begging for something a little easier, the blond teen gave up and tugged at Teito's sleeve. "Okay, gimmie the dress."

"You're not even going to _try_?" Frau asked, though not because he still wanted to see Teito in the humiliating outfit.

Not at _all_.

_Clearly_ he wondered why such a simple task was being avoided. _Clearly_.

"Do you know who's on _duty_ _today_?" Hakuren groaned. "Sister Julianna! Woman is _psychotic_. I am _not _risking my life for a stupid dare!"

Beside him, Teito grinned. "Chicken. Well, whatever. Your turn to wear this crap; where'd I throw my pants…"

"I am _not _a chicken! The woman is crazy!" Hakuren shouted after Teito, the latter having gotten up to search for his discarded clothing. But after being easily ignored a light buzz whirled persistently along his temple, annoying him greatly and giving him the courage to shout "Keep the fucking dress, I'm doing it!"

"Wait, what?" Teito stopped in his search to watch the blond teen rush to his feet and stumble out of the room. "H-Hold on!" He called out and followed after the blond.

The three older men watched the two teens exit and exchanged curious glances with each other.

"Well," Castor began. "Should we go watch? Sounds rather amusing."

"I'll wait here," Frau muttered around a cigarette he had placed between his lips during the scene between the two teens.

"I thought I told you I would not allow those things in my room." The puppeteer glared. When all he received was a shrug of a shoulder as a response, he ripped it out of the blond's mouth with a quick flick of the wrist and a very thin string of Zaphion. "_Not in my room_."

"Goddamnit, _fine_," Frau groaned and rose to his feet. "Let's go watch the kid fail."

* * *

><p><strong>Notes: [1]Of my own creation, don't think too much into it.<strong>

**A/N: Was there enough Frito sexual tension in it for you? **

**I laughed…through this entire thing. There is something wrong with me, definitely. Some Fangirl Syndrome, I suppose. Anyway, yeah, I'm having fun writing this xD It's getting me back in the habit of writing, so I'm hoping I get updates to you guys soon.**

**I wanna thank those who reviewed and suggested a couple Truth/Dares; After writing Round2, I was all like: "…now what?" But I had you guys to fall back on! Thanx~**

**Anyway, if anyone out there has any suggestions, PM/Review~! I'm still open to your wildest suggestions xD Just keep it PG-13, please. ^^ And, I'm sorry, but Teito is _not _getting out of penalty. _Jaa, mata._**


	3. Chapter 3

_t.r.u.t.h..o.r..d.a.r.e_

The hallway leading to the library was cold and deserted, the lit lanterns casting eerie shadows down long stretches of marble stone. A howl of wind blew through the corridors, whistling high and loud with a deadly chill. Teito, the only one who could really feel any of it, shivered violently and unconsciously drew himself towards the man standing behind him, further away from the opening to the hallway.

"Cold?" Frau looked down to the teen pressed against him, "Shoulda brought a jacket."

"_Gee_, ya think?" Teito hissed irritably, but another gust had his teeth chattering. He pushed himself into the small corner composed of the wall to his right and Frau behind him, too cold to notice that both were colder than the wind howling.

"Sarcasm befits you."

"_Stop talking_," he hissed, clamping a hand over his bare neck. Frau's cold breath was sending shivers up and down his spine.

"No one's keeping you here." The blond slouched lazily against the wall, a tentative hand playing with the black bow on Teito's ensemble. "You can always move to where Lab and Cass are… What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Playing _Sticks_," Labrador easily replied.

"On the floor?"

"Well certainly not on the ceiling," Castor returned.

"Smartass."

"Prat."

"It's been fifteen minutes, the damn kid got caught," Frau sighed and was once again scolded for _breathing_. "Can we go now?"

"Let's give him ten more minutes," Teito attempted to reason but ultimately failed when Frau began to whine.

"I'm _tired_, I'm _bored_. And goddamnit if I'm not –"

"_Frustrated_?" Castor added helpfully.

"_Cold_, jackass."

"You certainly like addressing me as an "ass", don't you?"

"'Cause ya are one, _jackass_."

"Takes one to know one."

"Very mature."

"Do not speak to me about maturity, prat."

"And calling me names signifies _your _maturity?"

"My maturity is measured by my actions, not by self-proclamation."

"And by actions you mean picking petty arguments every chance you get?"

"I only pick _petty _arguments with your _immature _self because otherwise _you do not listen to me_."

"I listen to you regardless because you're always _nagging_!"

"When am I nagging?"

"Constantly!"

"Okay! Gentlemen. Why don't we just pull them out and measure them," Labrador sighed as he leaned back onto his hands, feeling ignored now that Castor's attention was on Frau.

"Pull what out? Measure what?" Teito tilted his head back until he could see the blond above, green eyes wide and innocent. Frau had to hide his embarrassment behind a gloved hand before he lowered himself to whisper into the teen's ear. "_What? _You guys are disgus_mrph _–!"

Frau quickly clamped a hand over the teen's mouth, dragging his small fighting form deeper into the shadows. On the other side of the hall, Castor and Labrador followed suit, disappearing like dark ghosts.

Gone but their presence felt.

Like the dark moon above.

With the soft _clink _of an opening door echoing through the corridor, all eyes trained onto the library doors, patiently waiting for something to happen. After a painful pause, where no one dared to breath, even the one that required it the most, a blond head peeked out from between the doors, quickly looked up and down the hallway before disappearing back inside.

Frau raised an eyebrow, ignorant of the compromising position he had the poor teen in – Teito was forced on his tiptoes, Frau's leg having found its way between both his legs; arms were pinned, folded at his sides, one of Frau's arms circling his chest while the other kept clamped down over his mouth. And they were pressed so close together, Teito could feel the burning chill seep through clothes and skin, past flesh and bone to the soft, fragile thing inside him that made Teito Teito.

It was alarmingly intimate, and the teen was finding it increasingly difficult to suppress his more basic instincts. Which were far too unfamiliar and wild that it scared him.

And just when Teito thought he would faint from so much blood rushing to his head, Hakuren slipped past the double oak doors, book cradled under his arm and sped down the hall towards the courtyard rather hastily.

Dumbfounded, Frau lowered his hand clamped over the teen's mouth and stared stupidly at the entrance to the library. "…what the hell was that about?"

Teito took a deep breath through his mouth, head swirling and limbs going limp that he was practically sitting on Frau's knee. The blond, in response, quite simply took the teen's weight, securing him with his free arm around the waist.

"I'm not sure…" Castor muttered from the other side of the hallway, eyes narrowed. "But I think we should –"

The double doors blew open, the light from within the vast library casting a halo around a burly woman dressed in a nightgown and cap as she stood menacingly at the threshold. Her face was contorted into pure, unadulterated rage, coffee eyes wide and wild. And her eyes immediately swept over them, lip pulled into a snarl.

"_Go, go, go!_"

The group turned tail and rushed down the hallway, followed close behind by a _very _persistent nun. From her shouting, it was obvious she didn't know she was chasing down clergyman, but then again, what kind of clergyman stayed up past midnight playing Truth or Dare with a couple of teens and ran from a nun as if they've done something wrong?

Not many, that much was certain.

"_That way, that way!_" Castor hissed as he crossed the hallway and pushed Frau down another. The two men stumbled; Frau, who had been previously holding Teito's hand, was forced to let go and keep the russet from bashing them both into the stone wall. In the process, the teen nearly ran into them. But with Labrador close behind, he grabbed Teito's wrist and pulled him out of the path of collision.

The duo lead the way down darkened corridors, the two elder bishop's at their heels, and, ignoring her size, Sister Julianna not far behind. She was like a frightful monster from some horror movie, quick and light on her feet with this demonic, hateful aura surrounding her. No matter where they turned, or where they attempted to hide, she would lock her eyes on them through the darkness.

And then she _roared_. And it _scared _three full-grown men.

"Are we even _sure _she's not some _demon_?" Frau complained, attempting to hide his fear through an irritated tone.

"Just shut up and run!" Castor snapped at him.

"Wait!" Labrador pulled on the breaks, causing the teen he was hauling to bump into him. The other two took a bit longer to stop, but easily backtracked. "I don't think she's following us anymore," he breathed, a bit winded from the run.

"Regardless," Castor pushed his teetering glasses up his nose. "We're far from my room. And we don't even know what has happened to Hakuren-kun."

"How do you not know? That crazy bitch –" Frau was smacked on the chest by Castor, but he continued regardless "–chased us all the way here. He's probably _skipping _back to your room."

"Well, the Sister is probably still around, so we need to be quiet –"

"_Hooligans!_"

"–and split up. _Move!_"

Labrador hauled Teito down one hallway, Castor hauled Frau down another.

Gardener and teen found themselves in the courtyard, running barefoot through dew-littered grass and taking shelter in a gazebo walled with ivy plants.

"Let's wait here and see if she followed us," Labrador sighed tiredly as he sat on the ground with his back to a post, having clear sight of the hallway they had come through.

"And everyone else?"

"We shall wait and see –"

"Hey guys!" a voice called out, startling the two males stiff until they realized who it was.

"Hakuren, what are you doing here!" Teito hissed but gave room so his friend could sit next to him.

"I got lost and I ended up out here. Then I saw you guys running towards the gazebo so I followed," Hakuren explained, taking a seat next to Teito before handing over the book. "Where is Castor-san and Frau-sama?"

"We split up," Labrador sighed as he placed a hand over his forehead. He was feeling a bit dizzy.

"How long are we going to wait out here?"

"Just a couple minutes, Hakuren-kun. I don't feel well…"

07.g.h.o.s.t

"What the hell are you plotting?"

"And that means what, exactly?"

Walking at a leisurely pace, Frau and Castor made their way back to the russet's quarters, having noticed that Sister Julianna had went after Labrador and Teito instead of them.

Most likely because, even in the dark, their figures were taller and more "intimidating" looking. And if one had the choice between chasing after two tall figures, one looking like they could beat a bear in a bear-hug competition, and chasing after two short, feminine-looking figures down dark, deserted corridors, the choice seems rather obvious.

"You know what it means," the blond growled, hands stuffed into the pockets of his flannel pants.

"Did I _tell _you "Take off the garter Teito had hidden underneath his skirt"? No, I did not. And frankly, what I want answered, is how you _knew _that was there in the first place," he gave a smug smirk while he stole a glance at his companion from the corner of his eye.

"Lucky guess," Frau muttered, hoping the subject would be dropped.

"You enjoyed it."

"And where are you getting this information from?"

"It seems, that even after years spent in your _wonderful _company, I still have much to learn about you. And while I am far from plotting anything, I am rather anxious to conduct a little experiment."

Frau stared at the russet incredulously. "…your personality is just so…_twisted._"

"Not really," the man smiled pleasantly. "Only around you."

"Why do you hate me?" Frau sighed tiredly.

"I don't have to answer that."

"You're such a dick."

"Takes one to know one."

"Jackass."

"Prat."

At the last insult, they had arrived at their destination. After roughly pushing Frau away, Castor entered first and found the room empty of the other participants. He would have said empty of all life except there was this tiny pink ball of fluff lapping up liquor from a spilt bottle of tequila.

07.g.h.o.s.t

"Hee…heehee. _Hick_."

"We're almost there, Labrador-san, just a little bit more," Teito grunted as all the drunken weight of the bishop began to lean heavily on his side. "Hakuren, what are you doing!"

"He's _heavy_," the blond teen whined but pulled some of Labrador's dead weight on his shoulders.

"Teito-kun, you look so cu–_hick_." The red-faced gardener giggled. "You look so cute in that outfit! You should wear them more often~!"

"I'll…," the teen sighed, "I'll consider it. Let's just keep moving."

"I've never seen Frau _eat _someone with his eyes like that before! It was…like, _amazing_! And so _fucking hawt_. Like you were some – some… some sinfully delicious French dessert and he had been on a three month diet of nothing but spinach! Or…or, like, something equally gross. Like…cauliflower. Who the hell likes _cauliflower_? Or…or, what's that one, with the funny name? It's, like, green and yellow, and fat. And it has a _really _funny name."

"Squash?" Hakuren supplied helpfully, while Teito concentrated on not stumbling over his own two feet.

"Yeah! That one!" the gardener removed his arm from around Hakuren's shoulders and pointed at the teen as if he had just made the discovery of the century.

He and Teito fell over not a second later.

"Imma go get Castor or Frau, we're almost there anyway," the blond teen explained as he jogged down the hallway towards the russet's room.

After detangling himself from a drunk gardener, Teito helped the man sit up and indulged in a long heavy sigh. It hadn't taken long for Sister Julianna to reach the courtyard after Hakuren had found them in that gazebo. They had attempted at quiet, to see if she would go looking for them somewhere else, only Labrador had taken up song…

It was needless to say she had trained her venomous stare on them in an instant. And he kept singing, and they kept getting followed, until they lost the nun at Zehel's Memorial. The place was _scary _at night.

At least now he was only humming.

That is, until he suddenly pushed Teito down and pinned him under his hands and legs. The teen had been struck stupid, staring blindly upward at those hazed mauve eyes and flushed cheeks. He never realized how pale the gardener was until he had his face so close to his own.

"Him too, you know?"

"…what?" Teito tugged at his wrists experimentally; Labrador had a surprisingly strong grip.

But before he could hear the bishop's reply, Labrador was lifted up by the scruff of his shirt, making a childish _weeee~ _sound as he swung his feet back and forth, having been lifted a considerable height off the ground.

"Castor, I do believe this is yours," Frau muttered as he dropped the small man into the puppeteer's waiting arms.

With a small _huff_, Castor supported the weight before helping the man onto his own two feet and guiding him back to the room.

"And you?" Frau looked down at him.

And with just _that _look, Teito was acutely aware of everything – of his compromised position, of his revealing outfit, at how quick his heart sped whenever those too-blue eyes watched him as if he was a splatter of red paint on a giant white canvas.

"I'm fine," he muttered as he got to his feet in as little movements as possible, making sure to keep his modesty at all times, and raced back to the room.

07.g.h.o.s.t

"What did you guys do to Mikage?"

Sitting on his futon, Teito cradled the limp dragon in his arms, glaring at everyone in the room, even the giddy gardener who was feeding an unwilling Castor some gummy bears.

"We were just…playing." Frau, sitting on the puppeteer's deckchair, grinned guiltily.

"He'll be fine, I promise," Castor added once he took hold of both of Labrador's hands and pinned them down.

"He's not fine! Look at him! What did you do!" The fyulong did nothing but dangle in Teito's hands uselessly.

"…shots," Frau muttered into the mouth of his beer bottle. "Dragon's can hold their liquor very well, actually."

Teito was not impressed.

"I've never seen his belly so fat," Hakuren mused from beside the brunet as he pushed his index finger down on the dragon's bloated stomach. In that instant, the fyulong twitched and gave a squeak of a burp, puffing out a tiny ball of fire that disappeared into the air in a small cloud of black smoke. "That was so cool!"

"He's not a toy, Hakuren!" Teito snapped and brought the dragon protectively to his chest.

"The fyulong was having fun," Frau smiled wearily.

The teen merely glared in return.

"Mikage-kun will be _fine_," Castor sighed and dismissed the conversation with a wave of his hand, of which Labrador used the opportunity to free his other hand. "Why don't we call it a day and just go to sleep?"

"No!" Labrador protested as he frowned at the russet. "You said we were playing until everyone was either too drunk or too embarrassed to function properly!"

"Well you beat us there, didn't you?" Castor sighed and stopped trying to prevent the man from clinging onto him. "…why don't we continue?"

Once all the participants were ready to proceeded, or at least _sitting_, Hakuren turned to Labrador, and took a moment to just watch the man with his box of animal crackers, ones that he was bribed with by Castor to stop hugging him, before asking: "Labrador-san, truth or dare?"

"I don't wanna run, so truth~!"

"Umm…Tell us about your first kiss." Hakuren innocently tilted his head off to one side, regarding the bishop currently chomping off the heads of little baked animals.

"So, it was like this!"

Frau groaned and poured himself a generous amount of alcohol.

"It was summer, a glorious blue sky stretched as far as the eye could see! We were in a field of wheat and wildflowers, reached as far as our elbows with the salty smell of the ocean in the air –"

"Tell them the truth, Labrador," Castor muttered beside the gardener.

"_Fine_," the man sighed and rolled his eyes. "I was thirteen, we were in the hot, stinky greenhouse. I didn't know what she had wanted at the time, she had just left me a note to meet her there in the afternoon."

"Anyway, I walk in and she's no where to be seen, so, like a normal person, I assumed she was further inside so I went. I called her out, but nothing. I had rounded a potted love-in-a-mist when I was suddenly assaulted. She pushed me down to the ground, she was five years older than me, mind you," Labrador glared at those listening to his story before continuing, as if daring them to laugh at him for being assaulted by a girl.

"Then, well, she had placed a hand on my cheek, like this," he demonstrated on Castor, placing a gloved hand on the russet's cheek and turning him so they faced each other. "Then she got real close…like this," Labrador rose to his knees, just a tad taller than the man sitting, and lowered himself until their nose touched. "I…I asked her what she was doing," his voice took a husky tone, eyes so hazed it would have been a miracle if he was still aware of his surroundings. "…but she said nothing" a light brush of lips "…instead…"

Labrador ran his nose down besides Castor's, stealing a quick, chaste press of lips before he pressed on them more hungrily, pushing the puppeteer down onto the mattress and proceeding to molest the man. Greedy hands searched for skin, whether it be chest, neck, face, arms or hips. But it wasn't as if the man on the bottom took it lying down; he reciprocated eagerly enough for a man who supposedly vowed an act of celibacy until the love of his life returned his feelings.

But that might have also been _why _Castor was eager for a kiss and a touch.

Going years without a loving touch here and there could turn any person insane when the opportunity presented itself.

Temptation knocks on every door.

"_Ooooooooookay_!" Frau grabbed Teito, pulled him close, and placed his hand over the impressionable teen's eyes. "PG, guys! PG!" He kicked Castor's leg, effectively startling him and causing the two dogs in heat to split up. "Fucking _shit_, man! The kid said _tell _not _show_. And he also said your first _kiss_ not when you lost your goddamn _virginity_."

"Sorry," Labrador muttered as he removed himself from atop the puppeteer, attempting to discreetly wipe off some saliva from the corner of his mouth. "So, um, my turn?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hm. Filler chapter is filler chapter. DID YOU LIKE THE OBVIOUS _CASSADOR_~? I might add more, but with Castor as the instigator... Re shrall see ;3**

**Lavi-tan, I changed the title 'cause I thought it more appropriate. Did you not like it? D: **

**Just & Kookie, I stole some of your ideas… Adding a drunk Burupya was not as difficult as I thought it would be and, for some reason, whenever I thought of Labrador's first kiss, it just kept jumping to being stolen by someone older than him… I might've made his first kiss Lirin, but Lab and Lem were such good friends, I think Lab would have felt like he was betraying his friend by kissing his little sister. That was my logic. **

**&Mel, I'm sorry, but I could not find a way to add the pretzels…I hope animal crackers will suffice. I know that's not the context in how you wanted it, but… I could not find a way to make animal crackers sexy so…yeah. **

**ANIMAL CRACKERS POSING AS PRETZELS IS FAIL.**

**I've noticed…well, all of you xD want to see a smoochie scene with Frau and Teito. (…burupya was included too…and I might just end up doing it 'cause it makes me giggle) Guess what the next chapter is~?**

**You'll get more Truths/Dares next chapter. Sorry about that, I got distracted by trying to add plot…**


	4. Chapter 4

_t.r.u.t.h..o.r..d.a.r.e_

"Teito-kun, truth or dare?"

"Truth," the teen replied after escaping Frau and putting a respectable distance between them.

The blond sure was touchy-feely today…

Regardless, Teito had a strategy for the game. He wasn't an idiot. He knew what dares lead to. They lead to stupidity and humiliation. Granted, a truth had led him to wearing a skimpy maid outfit, but that was beside the point. He was sticking to truth; the only question he was far too embarrassed to respond to was already asked, and from that point onward he didn't care about what humiliating things he would need to answer. So he would keep playing truth as long as it was convenient. They couldn't keep playing this game forever, right?

"Truth again, hm?" Labrador tapped his chin, ignorant of the lustful copper eyes watching him. It did cause a slight shiver to run down his spine, but when he turned to Castor, he just found the man eating a handful of M&M's. "Well…this person that you love…"

Teito visibly tensed.

"…what do you like about them?"

Teito blushed madly, lowering his head so his shaggy hair could partially obscure his bright red face. He picked at the hem of the skirt, feeling his entire body tingle uncomfortably, especially his knee.

"I…I don't want to answer that…" he muttered down to his lap.

"…You want to take another penalty?" Labrador innocently titled his head off to the side. The teen nodded. "Well…" he turned to Castor, who shrugged his shoulders, Hakuren as well; Frau was simply ignoring him, discreetly watching the teen, though not as discreetly as the blond was probably hoping.

"Man!" Hakuren groaned after an agonizingly long pause, "The mood just took a _dive _straight down a cliff and crashed and _burned_." He poked at Mikage's belly, the dragon having taken a nap between his owner and himself, and watched another puff of fire float in the air before dissolving.

"How about we unanimously agree upon a penalty for Teito-kun; liven up the mood again," the gardener grinned.

"I say we get him drunk," Hakuren proposed.

"…I want to see him in this _Little Red Riding Hood _costume I had made last Halloween," Castor muttered as he popped a few M&M's into his mouth. He noticed the looks he received from the group, and simply shrugged his shoulders. "He certainly doesn't have the cleavage to properly fill out a dress, but besides that, Teito-kun has the perfect body to model some of my clothing."

"Dude," Frau asked incredulously.

"What?" Castor huffed.

"Seriously?"

"It does…leave some rather disturbing implications," Labrador spoke into his can of iced tea.

The teen blond grinned wildly, and directed the predatory smirk towards Teito. "Teito-chan. I think you have just become an adorable little Lolita."

"_Fuck you!_" the teen snapped at his friend, rather than Castor who he really wanted to verbally assault.

"Look, the brat's already wearing a dress," Frau sighed away Castor's attempt to explain himself and quite simply ignored the two teen's banter to get straight to his point. "I highly doubt putting him in another dress will be much of a penalty."

"You want me to make him give you a lap dance?" Labrador smiled sweetly, as if what he suggested was not sinfully demeaning.

"I second that notion," Castor raised his hand in agreement.

"Fuck off," the blond growled, steadily tightening his hold on his bottle of beer.

"Ooh ~," the russet raised a gloved hand over his mouth. "I think someone's excited."

"I concur," the lilac-haired male giggled.

"_Shut up_."

"Look, he's turning red," Labrador cooed.

"I think his blood his pooling somewhere farther down than his face…" Castor grinned wickedly.

Frau was on his feet not a second later. "Both of you," he barked, pointing at the two he was indicating. "Outside, _now_. I'm kicking your asses."

That only caused the two bishops to break into laughter, which mingled pleasantly with Hakuren's laughter.

"I'm not playing this stupid game anymore!" Teito shouted over everyone, stalking towards the door but only getting past his futon before Frau grabbed him by what little material covered his lower back, and threw the teen back onto the mattress.

"Fuck that shit!" the blond hissed. "We are finishing this _fucking _game, then we are _never_, and I mean _never_, playing it again! Is that clear?"

Everyone was momentarily stunned into silence, just quietly watching Frau with what appeared to be a crazed look in his eyes. Then, one by one, everyone began to nod slowly, as if sharp movement would set off the burly man again.

"Good," he finished with a huffy tone, taking a seat back on his futon before retrieving his drink again and finishing it off in as minimal gulps as possible.

"So…penalty?" Labrador asked uncertainly, mauve eyes drifting towards Frau as if asking for permission to continue.

"I like this person 'cause they're…" Teito sighed, feebly searching for words while he persistently stared at his lap. His heart was drumming so loudly in his chest, the teen was certain everyone in the room could hear it. That thought made him blush furiously, made him tremble with embarrassment. He didn't want these people to know, to hear these oh-so-personal thoughts. But he feared another penalty.

He really didn't want another penalty.

"They're…kind," Teito clenched the hem of his skirt. "And…and I dunno! Warm, gentle, caring. _Powerful_."

Hakuren wasn't the only one who raised his eyebrow and pondered _'Powerful?'_

"Strong, confident, loyal, generous, selfless…ah-" he sighed some of his embarrassment away. "Amazing. He's everything I'm not…"

"'_He' _" Hakuren pointed at Teito accusingly. "You said _'he'_!"

"No I didn't!" Teito immediately squeaked, looking to his blond friend with wide eyes and red cheeks.

"Oh my god! My little Teito-chan likes boys~" the blond teen flung himself onto Teito, tangling limbs and just overall making a withdrawn teen _very _uncomfortable.

"_Get. Off!_" The brunet pushed his friend away, rolling a safe distance away before sitting up and clutching a pillow for protection. "I'm not playing anymore!" he shoved his burning face onto the fluffy material.

"You know," Labrador began, leaning lazily against Castor as the puppeteer stitched white lace on some strip of chiffon. "The way Teito-kun describes it, it almost sounds like -" the gardener winced violently when Frau ruthlessly punched his shin.

"What was that for!" he complained, "I was only going to say that it almost sounds as if Teito-kun was describing y-" Again, Frau punched him, this time closer to the region in between his legs.

"Haven't we put the poor brat through enough?" he snapped quietly, making sure only the two bishops heard.

"Prince Charming," Labrador smirked.

"I would have assumed Knight in Shining Armor to be more accurate," Castor muttered as he brought chiffon and lace to his mouth to cut the thread in between his teeth.

"…I'm _so _close to giving both of you matching black eyes," the blond growled but returned to his futon, laying, facedown, with a loud sigh. He lifted his head up for a moment, weary azure eyes scanning his surroundings before locating his pillow. After nuzzling it thoroughly, Frau contently fell into a half-dozed state, only partially paying attention to the goings on around.

And then it was Teito's turn.

"Um…Castor-san?"

"Yes, Teito-kun?" The russet replied without looking up from his work.

"Truth or dare?" the teen replied meekly, his previous embarrassment from his _Truth _not having disappeared yet.

"I'm a bit busy now, so Truth." Castor glared down at his project, his hand a bit shaky due to his light buzz. He blinked deliberately in an attempt to rid himself of it, but just decided to muscle through it when it proved to do nothing more than make him dizzier.

"…What are you doing?"

"I…am making…an extremely detailed - or at least attempting it - choker, gothic style, that I am hoping I will force you to wear. If not today, then while you sleep," the russet replied evenly, calmly, not noticing his exact wording. Which left the crowd rather speechless, especially Teito who was now scared to sleep in the same room as the puppeteer.

What if the man decided to dress him in that _Little Red Riding Hood _outfit like he wanted to do before?

"Frau, truth or dare?"

"_Again_?" The bishop groaned into his pillow and refused to look up.

"Oh, come now. Haven't you been having fun?"

"Dare, whatever. Anything to lighten up this shitty mood."

"Wear this."

Frau peeked from the soft, fluffiness that was his pillow, and was met with a long stretch of black silk dangling from Castor's gloved hand. He turned his azure eyes towards Labrador, the gardener using Castor's lap as a pillow, and the man merely shrugged at the blond's raised eyebrow.

"What's that for?"

"Your dare." Castor took a peek at the blond from the corner of his eyes, a smirk pulling his lips.

"…" Frau stared at the innocent fabric wearily, before turning his untrusting gaze back on the puppeteer. "What's the dare?"

"You'll find out. Now, do you accept or not?"

"Don't have much of a choice," the blond muttered as he sat up and took the material.

"Gentlemen," Castor settled his work aside before pushing his glasses back up his nose. "Can we gather outside for a moment? Not you Frau, of course." With the calmness and patience of a kindergarten teacher, the russet ushered confused participants towards the hallway. "Now you better have that blindfold on before we get back."

"…right," Frau nodded down at the silk before turning to watch the group walk out the door.

07.g.h.o.s.t

"The plan is this," Castor began with a no-nonsense attitude, "Someone has to kiss Frau."

Hakuren immediately raised his hand. "I'll do it."

"Have _some _embarrassment, Hakuren," Teito muttered with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yeah, give Castor a chance," Labrador slapped the back of his hand onto the russet's chest. "Maybe he's been holding some resentment for never having done it during their teenage years in the Bishop's Exams."

"Oh _yes_, all this pent up frustration because _Frau _wouldn't give me the time of day," Castor muttered sarcastically, a scoff in his tone. "I was hoping we could discuss this a bit better. The game is: If Frau can guess who kissed him, the dare is complete and we move on. But if he fails to do so, a penalty will be in order."

"That seems rather unfair," Teito responded, doing his best to ignore a tight knot in his gut.

"We have to spice this game up a notch," the russet smirked. "So we have Hakuren as a volunteer. Labrador?"

"Ah… my buzz kinda left. I don't think I can kiss another man tonight," the gardener grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Then, Teito-kun?" Castor asked innocently enough, though the teen blushed furiously anyway, avoiding eye contact with everyone present. "We can make it worth your while."

"…How?"

"We can't lift your penalty, but we can give you a Free Pass."

"…Free Pass?" Teito spoke the word as if it was foreign on his tongue.

"Get Out of Jail Free Card?"

The teen shook his head.

"If you don't want to do a dare, or in your case a truth."

'_Crap, they caught onto my strategy,' _the teen bitterly thought.

"You can use this pass to get out of it with zero consequences."

Emerald eyes caught onto cat-like violet. "But how would we decide between us?"

"I would've thought a simple What Number Am I Thinking Of game would suffice." Castor hid his smirk behind a gloved hand; this was just too easy…

07.g.h.o.s.t

After taking a moment to turn over his prize from earlier that night, a black lacy garter, Frau shoved the accessory into the pocket of his flannel pajamas, and tied the silk over his eyes. As he sat there in silence, quietly humming to himself some random tune that _felt _familiar but he could have sworn he never sung before, the blond faintly wondered why Castor had so much _black. _The black maid outfit, the black accessories, _a black blindfold._

"The _Little Red Riding Hood _outfit is probably black too," Frau muttered and promptly yawned.

It was way past his bedtime. He couldn't even remember the last time he felt sleepy. It was either his ever present companion, Mr. Insomnia, making him tired but not sleepy, or Labrador's herbs putting him into a forceful sleep.

Maybe he just felt really peaceful here…with all the people around, friends.

And there was just that lovely warmth in the air. It was soothing, even made the monster inside of him calm.

He almost felt human.

He just wasn't enjoying the trepidation that came with being human.

Just what the hell were they planning?

"Okay, Frau, time for your dare." He recognized that as Castor's voice.

"Finally," he sighed and mentally rolled his eyes since the act would be pointless with the blindfold on.

"Now, if you complete this dare, we move on as usual. If you fail, penalty."

"…as in 'Maid Outfit' penalty?"

"Yes, as in Maid Outfit Penalty."

"Oh god," Frau groaned but quickly paused. "Oh, um. No offense, Teito, wherever you are."

"None taken…" the boy replied sarcastically.

"So what do I gotta do?"

"A kiss."

"…a _what_?" Maybe Frau hadn't heard Castor right. Without his sight, all his other senses were out of whack.

"Kiss. A Thirty Second Kiss, to be precise. It's your decision to decide how far it can go - chaste, or a complete violation of the mouth - but you must keep your hands, and any other body parts, to yourself, otherwise you lose."

"…I have to figure out who I'm kissing." Oh…he wasn't going to enjoy this.

"Precisely." Frau could practically here the _smugness _in the russet's tone.

"Does it really have to be thirty seconds?"

"If you can figure it out in less, I guess I'll allow it."

The blond sighed loudly. "_Fine_. Let's get this over with."

For a moment, there was angry chatter filling the room. Frau found it difficult placing each voice, because to him, at the moment, they all sounded the same. He could tell they were far away from him, maybe standing at the door. At this point, he wasn't sure who exactly would carry out the kiss. His money was on the blond teen; he wasn't an idiot, he knew the kid had a crush on him for some time now.

Not that Hakuren was ever discreet about it.

But, then again, maybe Castor had anticipated that he would guess as much. It could be Labrador. The gardener was the last person Frau would have guessed to volunteer to kiss him. They got along, certainly, but he wasn't sure if they were that comfortable with each other just yet… Did he even want to be so comfortable with a _guy _that they could exchange _kisses_? Yeah, no.

Castor himself could do it. Make the blond too embarrassed to say that he knew the puppeteer well enough that he could recognize the man through a _kiss_. Or, there was always the brat.

'_No,' _Frau thought. It couldn't be. The poor kid would be too embarrassed to go through with such a stunt. Right?

Just when the blond was about to snap at them to hurry up, he felt a presence stand before him. That kept his mouth shut quite nicely. He drew himself a bit straighter, sitting up properly with his hands on his lap. He waited, for something, _anything_, and felt an invisible tug lifting his chin up. He stared blindly upward, the silk surprisingly thick that it even blocked out the room's light.

And Frau just waited.

He couldn't really tell who was standing in front of him, only that there was _somebody _standing there. He had prided himself in being to figure out such things without the need of his sight, able to detect when people were sneaking up behind him, or pinpoint certain humans within a crowd, but he just…couldn't now. And he found himself just a bit excited at the fact.

Sure, it was a guy he was about to kiss, and he would probably have to stick his tongue in their mouth to really determine who it was, but the very idea of it, of having a kiss stolen from him by a complete stranger was exciting. His body was tense with expectation, though many could confuse it with trepidation. And the _unbearable wait _was making him giddy, making his leg bounce with impatience.

But he forced himself to calm down. Relax.

Frau sure as hell was not going to be forced into a skimpy maid outfit.

Then, after a long silent pause, lips descended on his and he immediately knew who it was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So…there was a kiss, but WE DON'T KNOW WHO IT IS YET~ Or, at least, you guys don't! It will be revealed next chapter~ **

**Guys! Send any Truth/Dare requests into me ASAP~ I ran out of ideas (dot dot dot) And, Kira-san, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE! **


	5. Chapter 5

_t.r.u.t.h..o.r..d.a.r.e_

"…And the dragon is kissing me…why?"

Frau sat quietly and patiently, considering there was a tiny pink fyulong currently licking his lip, and just waited for an explanation to arise. One did, in the form of wheezy laughter. He reached forward and bumped his hand onto a clothed shin. Then he grabbed it and pulled. The yelp and curse that followed after told him exactly who it was.

"Punk, you're so dead."

Hakuren merely grinned, unbeknownst to the blond bishop, and just quietly moved out of the way.

"That wasn't…your dare. Moving on…" Castor muttered with a glare directed towards Hakuren.

There was another pause, another round of angry chattering, and then there was movement. And then there was that feel of someone standing before him again, only this person felt different. Or maybe it was just his compromised senses telling him that. But he waited patiently nonetheless.

And waited.

And waited just a bit more. He was getting that anxious feeling again, and his leg would have started jumping again if timid fingertips had not settled on his shoulder. For balance, Frau supposed. Then there was pressure; it wasn't enough to push him over, but enough to force him to make sure to keep his back straight. And when the kiss finally came, Frau hadn't been all that prepared for it. It startled him, that was certain, but with a mental shrug, he decided to go for it.

07.g.h.o.s.t

"_But…" Teito attempted to plead, half-hoping that he would have lost the game and thus be out of the running to kiss Frau. It was rather a lapse in judgment that made him agree to the terms, and now he was regretting it. Hakuren looked disappointed but he would worry about the blond later. He had another blond to worry about. "I've never…kissed anyone before," he admitted shyly. It seemed like his face would be permanently stained red for the entire night._

"_Don't worry," Castor smiled reassuringly, placing a calming hand on the teen's shoulder. "You'll do fine." _

And, so far, Teito _was _doing fine. They were six seconds in and the brunet didn't feel like vomiting. It was actually kind of…nice. Frau's lips were cool and smooth, unhurried, letting Teito do as he pleased, to take his time.

At first, they were quick, chaste kisses. Just a press of lips; they weren't even making any noise. But then, when Teito miscalculated his descent, he didn't hit Frau's lips perfectly, ended up only kissing his upper lip. That had been second number eleven. Just nineteen more and he could put all this ordeal behind him.

Only…Frau caught his bottom lip between teeth, kept him there, ran a slick tongue over sensitive skin. Teito's legs buckled; he hit the ground on hands and knees.

That's when the blond moved in.

His kisses weren't innocent, weren't chaste. They were ravenous and _hungry_, and they sucked and nibbled until Teito finally got the message and opened his mouth. Then a tongue was inside his mouth and he didn't know what to do. It was invading and uncomfortable, and he just couldn't figure out for the life of him _what he was suppose to do_.

And it just kept _pressing_, for more and _more and more_, exploring every nook and cranny of his mouth, and just excitingly cold. Then Teito was on his back, and he honestly did not know when that had happened, with this _giant blond man _hovering over him, _pressing him down _onto the mattress with each and every heavy _kiss_, enticing his tongue to finally play along. And _oh god_, they were taking more than thirty seconds, weren't they? Where was the timer? The _buzz _to say _time's up~!_

But Teito didn't want it to be _time's up~!_ It took a bit of getting used to, but he was learning how to reciprocate. And once he did, Frau eased off a went at it calmer, thoroughly. It sent shivers rampant up and down the teen's spine. And it made him realize he wanted _more_. Only…what was more?

Teito certainly didn't want to feel this empty, cold space between them. He wanted to feel pressure on his entire body, he wanted skin on skin, he wanted flesh that he kept so guarded under layers of clothing to be touched and wanted, and, oh god, was that even _normal_? Should he be feeling that way?

It didn't matter, because he wanted it. He didn't know why he wanted it, but he had been wanting it for some time now, and he knew Frau was the person who could show him how to do…_whatever this was _right.

Teito remembered those leather-clad hands trailing frosty heated trails along his legs from their previous escapade, and imagined them along his ribcage, on his chest and stomach, tangled in his hair, and _goddamnit _he wanted Frau to close that irritating distance between them!

It drove him insane this sweet innocence mingling with lustful yearning. Frau was taunting him, taunting him into madness. One minute he was forceful, enticing, _exciting_, then he was sweet, and gentle and letting Teito set the pace. But the thing inside him, this dark little monster with a ravenous hunger, wanted something savage, desperate. And this slow pace was not satisfying.

So Teito took it upon himself to push a bit farther. He experimented by mimicking Frau's actions, a bit of teeth here…a bit of tongue there. He even felt bold enough to push past the bishop's cold lips and into the icicle cavern that was his mouth.

Teito shuddered a deep sigh, his skin pinching against the sudden chill. And when that cold tongue lapped at his to go in deeper, to explore, Teito felt an invisible string tied around his gut trying to pull his entire body upwards, to meet with Frau's, at the same pace. _Tug, tug, tug, tug. _

No, he couldn't lose himself into this desperation. Frau needed to do it. Frau needed to be the one who took it to the next level. If all this ended because Teito was too eager, if the blond backed off, if he left Teito there needy and wild, the teen didn't know how he would be able to handle the rejection.

So it had to be Frau. He needed to be the one to show Teito what lay beyond these heated kisses. So the teen held onto the mattress below, an anchor in a sea of wild emotions, and prevented himself from reaching up and forcing himself on Frau.

And _oh god_, was Frau sucking his tongue?

Before Teito could no longer keep the small-injured-animal sound from escaping his throat, someone grabbed his upper arm and completely slid him out from beneath the blond currently on his hands and knees. He panted wildly, refusing to open his eyes, and completely missed the sinful, voracious smirk that contorted Frau's lips as he passed his tongue over them, savoring the remnants Teito left behind.

And maybe that was a good thing.

"Well…did you two have fun?" Castor scoffed, not even bothering to spare the boy at his feet a glance.

Frau tilted his head up to "look" towards the general direction of Castor's voice, face impassive for a moment until the corner of his lips twitched. In between the silence, Teito had curiously looked towards the blond, wondering what kind of expression he was making, and immediately caught sight of that voracious smirk he had missed earlier. His emerald eyes grew wide, his entire body trembled, and he had the feeling that Frau was _looking at him through that damn blindfold_ and through _his damn clothes _and was violating him with his _eyes_.

"…you could say that," Frau replied, his tone an octave lower. Rusty; suggestive. "Didn't we…_Teito_?"

07..s.t

To say that the tension that followed after Frau's dare was awkward was a _complete_ understatement.

It seemed that Frau's lustful persona was instantly shut off the moment the blindfold was removed. Now both participants couldn't meet each other's eyes, couldn't speak to one another directly, and were far too aware of themselves and each other. Though they had refrained from switching places with anyone, they kept a respectable distance between them.

Teito had taken up drink, to deal with the stress. Vodka was proving to be his favorite.

While Frau was downing whiskey shots every time someone said the word "awkward".

Which was proving to be many, since he was attempting to collect his thoughts and thus had yet to ask Hakuren the question of "Truth or Dare."

That is, until he realized _Hakuren _was his prey. He downed his last shot, feeling bubbly warm and malicious, easily ignored the hyperactive dragon currently running laps around him (Mikage turned on and off like a switch, obviously, he was _on _at the moment), and grinned sadistically at the now cowering blond teen.

"…what?" the recluse Oak asked accusingly, with a hint of anxiety, towards the blond bishop.

"Truth or dare?"

"…truth?"

"Figured," the man scoffed with an eye roll as an addition. "Now, here's your question. If you had to have sex with a mermaid "

"_Oh god_," the teen groaned, poured himself a healthy dose of whiskey and felt the powerful burn give him courage and strength to survive the death glare he was receiving from Castor to his right.

"Would you prefer a classic mermaid, top half-human bottom half-fish, or inverted mermaid, top half-fish and bottom half-human?"

"…II, I would… Castor-san, can you _stop _glaring at me!" Hakuren groaned into his open palms that he slapped over his reddened face.

"Be careful of how you answer that question, whelp. Otherwise, you might not be walking out of here with all the limbs you came in with…"

And the suggestive tone said well enough what Castor would cut off.

And Frau found that highly amusing.

"He's just answering a question , Castor," Labrador glared at the puppeteer, "Leave the boy alone."

"Just answering a question, my ass…" the puppeteer growled. "Boy is at that age…"

And in his own corner of the world, Frau was still laughing. Labrador, however, did not find any amusement in the fight that would most likely occur if neither male backed down.

"What age?" Hakuren argued, but withdrew a bit at the man's glare. "We're speaking of a hypothetical mermaid. What makes you assume Bishop Frau means Lazette?"

"When did I ever say I filled Lazette as this hypothetical mermaid?" Castor rebutted without batting an eyelash.

"You're certainly implying it!"

"Then, let's fill Lazette into this slot of the hypothetical mermaid," Castor leaned back on his hands, legs crossed in front of him. Behind his glasses, his copper eyes were dark and murderous; he didn't even bother hiding his distaste. That eased Hakuren's distress a bit if the man was absolutely, positively furious, he would be smiling like an imp. But still, a mad Castor wasn't something to rejoice about.

After finally getting the teen to squirm under his stare, the russet continued. "How would you prefer to…" he trailed off, attempting to find an appropriate word but his anger and protectiveness was limiting his mental thesaurus so he approached it with the candidness that he learned from his former roommate. "How would you prefer to _fuck_ her?"

"I would never " the teen was flabbergasted, unable to finish his thought that he took a few moments to just scoff and stutter at the frank question. Once the shock of it settled, he rose to his feet, hands fisted at his sides, and attempted to stare down the puppeteer. "I would never _think _to do such a thing! Lazette is a good friend of mine!"

"I see the way you look at her, _punk_."

Frau finally stopped laughing.

"And how do I _look _at her…Bishop Castor?" the teen returned with a hint of that Oak aristocratic stubbornness.

"You dare challenge _me_, you ignorant little _twat_?"

"A challenge would signify that there is an equal opportunity of one of both participants coming out victorious."

"For a drunk, you certainly retain your diction, Mister Oak," Castor smirked mockingly.

"And I could return that _compliment _to you as well, Bishop Castor," Hakuren scoffed.

Beside him, Frau felt Teito tug on the sleeve of his shirt, a persistent little movement that betrayed his anxiousness. When the blond failed to respond, the teen discreetly scooted towards him, already forgotten that they were suppose to feel embarrassment around one another, and very casually leaned on his shoulder, or more better described as hid behind his shoulder. Then, careful not to make too much noise, the brunet leaned forward and whispered near the blond's ear. "…Take them out and measure them?"

"Not this time…" the blond whispered back. He, as well, forgot the embarrassment. Better yet, he welcomed the warmth curling at his side. When Castor got mad…and whenever he got this twisted sense of guardianship…

"He's really pissed."

"Castor-san!" Teito jumped to his feet, ignorant of the little dragon running circles around them. All eyes turned to him, and again he was ignorant of the azure eyes raping his body (which Frau would later argue that he had only _looked _at Teito's legs because he thought he saw a bug of sorts).

"What?" the man spat, turning his glare towards the undeserving brunet.

Teito winced at it, but instantly steeled his nerves. He had to stare down worse…

"There's ah a loose stitch, here, on the hem." He held out the hem of his skirt so the puppeteer could see, giving the blond full view of what the teen hid underneath.

It nearly gave Frau a heart attack. The mental images that assaulted him… he knew the teen was the type to wear whitie-tighties. He seemed like the type… Frau stifled a chuckle, which no one heard.

"What the hell?" Castor muttered and rose to his feet, quickly standing in front of Teito and interrupting Frau's dirty train of thought. The puppeteer took the hem in hand, passing fingers over the loose threading that no longer kept the two pieces of fabric in place. "How did that happen? My stitching doesn't just…_loosen_."

Teito refrained from suggesting that it may have something to do with his constant picking at it, and just did his best to keep the rest of the skirt down, now aware that Frau was sitting beside him and had full view of everything up the skirt…

"…Castor-san?"

"What?" Castor asked as if snapped out of a daze, looking to Teito as if wondering what else could be wrong. But with a tilt of his head, Castor saw that the teen had signaled towards the blond who was hiding his face behind a gloved hand. "Oh, sorry," he let the material flutter down, and Teito instantly recovered his modesty. "But…"

"Obsessive-compulsive disorder," Frau murmured, taking a peek up at the two through the gaps between his fingers with a grin on his face.

"Quiet," Castor snapped, argument with Hakuren already forgotten. "He can always wear another dress; that won't break the terms of his penalty."

"All according to your master plan, right, Castor?" leaning back on his hands, he gave the puppeteer his full grin.

"Would you like to chose what outfit he wears?" the russet returned with a grin of his own.

"I am not some _doll _you guys can dress up !"

"Fashion show!" Labrador exclaimed just to make sure they hadn't forgotten about him.

"That would be fun to see."

"Hakuren!" Teito shouted in disbelief.

"We should take a break from Truth or Dare since…" Castor sent an apologetic look towards Hakuren.

"I offended you," the blond teen raised his hands in surrender.

"And who's fault was that?" Castor rolled his eyes, letting them fall on the blond sitting.

"It was a harmless question I was asked when I was a kid," the blond shrugged his shoulders.

"Who would ask that to a _child_?"

Frau pursed his lips. "…this guy," he smiled. "He taught me how to ride a hawkzile."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Frau's mind was corrupted since childhood! SO MANY THINGS ARE STARTING TO MAKE SENSE NOW! …no, not really.**

**Sooooooooooo, next chapter Teito's new dress~ And, if you guys have been paying attention, HAKUREN'S new dress ;D He never did answer that truth…did he? Anyone have any requests?**

**Oh, and good news~ I found a way to bring in Ayanami. I **_**so **_**pwn! BOW DOWN TO MY AWESOMENESS. …kidding xD Raise your hand if you want to see Hyuuga in this too.**

**So, again, I wanna thank my awesome, lovely reviewers~ You guys make me so happeh! It warms my heart knowing my stupidity can make you all laugh~ Thanks for all the inspiring dares/truths, and there are some I will DEFINITELY use. You guys are amazing, *bows down to everyone's awesomeness***

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE FRITO MAKE-OUT SESSION~ Till next chapter;**


	6. Chapter 6

_b.a.r.s.b.u.r.g.'.s..n.e.x.t..t.o.p..m.o.d.e.l_

Half an hour and twenty-seven outfits later, Teito was _certain _his blush was permanent, but at least he wasn't suffering alone anymore.

After the brunet had finally put his foot down, and said enough was enough while wearing an elegant ballroom dress in the most lightest of green shades, he somehow convinced the rest of the group that they should suffer the punishment as well and be forced in a ridiculous costume. And since Hakuren had failed to complete his last Truth, he was placed on penalty. Frau had ranted off about how the older teen's penalty in no way lifted Teito's, and just to get him to shut up, the brunet had agreed that he would suffer the penalty with his friend.

And with Castor still irked about the whole "mermaid" thing, and was still on about the blond teen having ulterior motives with his precious Lazette, the russet laid on the penalty with the worst outfit in his collection.

That was why, currently, Hakuren was sporting a light pink ballerina outfit with an outrageous flamingo-pink tutu bedazzled with brilliant cubic zirconias and fitted with a rainbow of faux feathers on the back in a makeshift tail. Beneath the tutu, he wore bright blue tights with zebra stripes, and on his head he wore a rainbow-feathered tiara with a metallic finish and spotted with fake jewels.

He felt like something a cat would vomit after eating a flamingo and a giant bowl of rainbow cereal.

He looked it too.

That was why Teito didn't feel so ridiculous in his own outfit.

It was a simple short-sleeved baby-blue dress with white lace trim. An apron was fitted over the dress, tied at the back in a big white bow, and to finish the ensemble stockings, a choker, and a cute little blue bow pinned to his hair.

At least this outfit had a longer skirt!

Teito couldn't decide if he should consider it a battle won…

Regardless, time moved on.

In accordance to their agreement of cosplaying, Labrador was the first to pick and change into his outfit. There were far too many bells and whistles to the _European aristocrat _theme the gardener had going on, from shirts to coats, cravats to belts, it was simpler to say he wore an elegant construction of blacks and reds. He even opted to wear a top hat, a very fashionable piece of clothing from that region, Castor informed.

As to the russet's own outfit, he had gone with the not-so-traditional attire of the sea-pirates beyond the land of Barsburg. A loose white shirt tucked into dark trousers, a prop pistol attached to a heavy belt that hung loosely on his hips. With an eye patch and a greatcoat, all that was missing was the grime, poofy hat, and parrot that were greatly associated with the sea-pirates. But he had no poofy hat, yet to see an accurate design and thus had not made one yet, and no parrot. He felt the grime was rightfully excluded.

That only left Frau.

The blond had taken the longest to decide and change into his outfit, finally emerging in a fitted pinstriped suit and tie. A simple outfit, all dark colors except for the stark-white tie. His only accessories were a soft-felt fedora, a plastic Tommy gun, and the garter he had stolen off of Teito fitted over his clothed bicep.

It made the teen blush every time his eyes strayed towards that innocent stretch of lace fitted so casually on the man's person, yet he couldn't _stop _looking. Frau was the incarnation of nonchalance, casually reading a magazine while Castor continued with his history lesson about pirates. Teito needed to stop looking, needed to stop feeling so _aware _of the distance between them.

Thankfully he gained some assistance from his colorful friend.

"Frau-sama," Hakuren interrupted the pirate, annoyed so much with the man that his glare no longer affected him. "Truth or dare?"

Azure eyes glanced up from their reading material, raked them over Hakuren's outfit, smirked, held back a laugh, shook his head incredulously, and replied "Let's go with dare," Frau turned his eyes back down to his magazine, pretending to be fully captivated by the articles but his amusement lay on the emerald eyes watching him.

"Here."

Frau groaned and looked over his magazine to catch sight of the marker in Hakuren's hand. "Howcome my dares always require props?"

"'cause it's funner this way," Hakuren grinned.

"_Funner_ isn't a word," Teito informed, to which he received a blank frown.

"And I'm getting lectured by the five year old?"

"At least I'm not dressed like a colorblind flamingo," the brunet quickly hissed.

"Well at least _I'm _not dressed in a skimpy little outfit for the benefit of three older men," the blond teen retaliated with his own hiss.

"Don't rope me in with the pedophiles!" Labrador whined.

"Who are you calling a pedophile?" Frau and Castor snapped at the poor aristocrat seated between them.

"No one," he muttered in return, doing his best to avoid their angry stares.

"Why do you keep picking fights with me?" Teito snapped, ignoring the argument currently being thrown between the bishops.

"Why do _you _get to wear a cute outfit while I have to wear _this_," the blond teen signaled to everything he was forced to wear.

"I get the feeling you _really _have no intention of forming a romantic relationship with Lazette…" his raised eyebrow was met with a glare. "Or not…Whatever."

"You're the one with a boyfriend."

"I don't _have _a boyfriend," he quickly denied.

"Not _yet_," Labrador interjected with a smile, of which he gained two different reactions from his friends at either side - a smirk and a glare.

"Can we move on?" Frau rubbed his temples with his forefingers in gentle, slow circles. He knew what was happening, what Castor was plotting.

And he didn't like it.

Frau also didn't like that it was working.

"Okay, everyone shut up!" Hakuren yelled over the noise. "Bishop Frau - you, marker, closet, Teito," he grinned wildly at the startled looks he received from blond and brunet, "GO!"

"No," the bishop flat out refused. He folded his hands across his broad chest, and stared the blond teen down. "First dare I had to take off the brat's garter."

"Never specified the person~" Castor sing-songed.

Frau just ignored it.

"Second dare I had to kiss him."

"He volunteered," Labrador grinned.

Frau slowly, ever so slowly, turned to face the brunet. Teito blushed madly, and lowered his head to stare down at his lap. Shaking fingers picked at the skirt's stitching until an empty can hit him on the head with a soft _clink_. The teen scowled, narrowing his eyes onto the russet responsible for the childish attack.

"Stop unstitching my clothing." was the only explanation he received; Teito flatten his skirt and kept his hands at his sides, still refusing to look at the blond.

With a shake of his head, Frau bravely continued on. "And now you're stuffing me and the boy into a closet with a _marker_? What the _fuck _am I suppose to do with a _marker_?"

"I know of some things, but they are all rather licentious -"

Everyone stilled, those who needed to turn turned, and directed their undivided attention to their uninvited guest. Among the vast lifeless forms of ceramic dolls, their blank stares watching every corner and movement of the room, sat a man very much alive, his dull violet eyes aware and ancient.

"And would work much better with something…_thicker _than a marker."

For a moment, no one recognized him. Dressed in casual attire loose fitting jeans and a smart white button-down shirt, a lithe body was revealed; his military cap was gone, revealing silver hair stained a faint mauve color, disheveled but looking feather-light soft. He had the appearance of a younger man, but the wrinkles along his eyes gave him age and maturity.

And realization that this man was not human.

"What the _fuck _are you doing here?" Frau was the first to snap out of his stupor, rising to his feet and brandishing his prop gun towards the Chief of Staff Ayanami. Though the gun was not created to shoot bullets, and certainly no weight, it was better than nothing in the blond's mind.

Castor and Labrador were close behind to rise to their feet, turning their bodies to keep their uninvited guest within sight. But the man made no move of hostility, instead he shook the hand of the doll beside him, which caused everyone to tense and fear for their lives.

"I was summoned here," Ayanami replied quite casually. As he released the doll's hand, he took notice of a discarded fedora. Without hesitation, he fitted it over his messy hair, the corner of his lips tugging upward in what could be called a smile though since it was Ayanami, there was reluctance in calling what the man was doing smiling, a bit more like smirking, only…evil?

"No one summoned you," Frau growled, his voice the only one which seemed to be working at the moment.

"A moonless night with the promise of heavy rain. An unearthly chill in the air " the general's monotone voice took an unnatural spin, as if speaking from somewhere far away about things that were better left forgotten

"In a room filled with lifeless witnesses, a game is being played where participants are being challenged, and should the price not be paid, a punishment is due.

"Human sacrifices are being presented, are being _eaten _by hungry ghosts," now the man really smirked, directing his amused stare directly towards Frau. "How could I not accept such an invitation to join?"

"How did you get _here_," Frau spoke through clench teeth, every nerve in his entire body far to sensitive for his liking. His teeth hurt from the pressure being applied, the scraping of hard bone rattled up behind his throat and along the back of his skull. His skin prickled, hair stood on end, ears buzzed and muscles tightened. And he wasn't sure what to do with his left hand…

But that was beside the point.

"I knew you were daft, Zehel," the military man chuckled. "I did not think you were deaf. I was summoned; by that dragon there."

Attentions turned to Mikage, sitting between the legs of a doll beside their uninvited guest, and watched him attempt to gnaw through one of its shins. A neat little row of gumdrop candies, lit aflame with dragon fire, surrounded him in a semi-circle.

"It used chocolate truffles for me." As if to clarify, Ayanami pulled out one of those truffles from the pocket of his jeans and popped it into his mouth.

Only a second later did Castor notice the spilt alcohol drenching the ground around the dragon's immediate area, gumdrop-goo melting with a lava like sluggishness as it progressively neared the flammable floor. The russet rushed forward and picked the dragon from the scruff of his neck, causing the dizzy animal to hick-up a bluish spark. The alcohol ignited in an instant, greedy fire fanned out and nibbled at whatever it could reach: which was paper, cloth, and hardwood flooring.

There was a mad rush to put out the fire.

Frau and Castor, armed with a blanket, put out most of the fire while Labrador and Hakuren beat the stray embers with pillows until all that was left was the heavy smell of smoke and a scorched floor.

Castor turned a heated, furious glare to the pink dragon held protectively in Teito's arms.

And pulled out a _sharp _knitting needle from out of nowhere.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?" Teito nearly screeched, turning his body to protect his reincarnated friend.

"Make fuzzy mittens out of a pink fyulong!" the voice was cheerful and childish, yet had that underline edge of sarcasm that could easily be undetected.

The group casually turned to the smoldering blanket, and within it, wrapped nice and warm, was a man with flippant dark hair, a kind face and malicious, sarcastic eyes hidden behind a pair of dark spectacles. He grinned at the crowd, sticking out his hand from within the blankets to wave.

"Hyuuga," Ayanami deadpanned. "I was certain you would not make it."

"Oh, _Aya-tan_!" the young lieutenant swooned, feigning a broken-heart as he dramatically threw the blankets away and placed both his hands over his heart. "How you wound me so! You say it as if you don't want me here!"

"I don't."

Tears prickled dark eyes, lips pulled down to a devastated gasp.

"What the _fuck _are you people doing _here _and when can you _leave_?" Frau growled as he stepped between their uninvited guest_s _and the young teens.

"We must play the game until it ends," the general informed in that dead tone of his; nothing but informational and straight-to-the-point.

"Until it ends~" Hyuuga repeated with a cheerful grin, of which he received a scalding glare from his superior officer.

"And when would that be, pray tell?" Castor sarcastically asked with a flourish, arms outstretched in a graceless bow.

"You're playing a sinful game," Ayanami returned.

"And games against the Chief of Heaven…" the lieutenant followed, glancing up from behind his glasses with the dearest, most innocent look in his arsenal, causing the three bishops to tense and set their jaws in a tight line.

"Must end in accordance to _His _law."

Frau glanced towards Ayanami and fisted his hands at his sides. "And what does _he _say, exactly?"

"The number of destruction, the number when the Chief of Heaven was at his weakest and allowed sin to manifest," Hyuuga informed as he rose to his feet, dusting off his simple tee and slacks of soot. He patted down his pockets, pulled out a bright blue gumdrop with a surprised _"Oh!" _and popped it into his mouth. For a moment, his eyes strayed to Ayanami before turning back to their tense hosts, then quickly back to Ayanami. "Oh~~~ You look so good in casual wear, Aya-tan~!"

Hyuuga received a smack on the back of his head for that.

"Okay, wait," Frau pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling more irritated with the lot than anxious. "So…like…" he didn't know why he felt so hesitant saying the number, when it had never bothered him before, but he assumed the specific person standing in front of him had something to do with it. "…six six six? You're saying we have to keep playing for, what six hundred and sixty-six turns, rounds, minutes, hours, what?"

"As I'm certain none of you are eager to have me here long," Ayanami kept his smirk, "Six rounds will suffice."

"We're _at _six," Castor challenged, back straight to draw himself taller than the lieutenant.

"You're at four."

"Aya-tan's never wrong~"

"Then you'll leave?" Labrador questioned calmly, attempting to keep neutrality in his tone.

"Then we will leave without a fuss." Ayanami placed a hand over his heart and bowed respectfully, keeping his head down, to which Hyuuga growled and glared at the bishops from the corner of his eye.

"Frau," the brunet whispered from behind the blond, and blushed heavily as his voice hitched in his throat at having a strong hand search blindly until it latched onto his and held on tightly, possessively. "We don't have a choice."

"Let's get one thing clear," Frau growled, teeth bared and eyes flashing red for the briefest of moments. "Everyone here leaves the way God made them leaves in the original state in which they began. And if you dare change that "

"Perhaps you should tell yourself that before you start pointing fingers," Ayanami sighed exhaustedly and advanced towards all the alcohol centered within the circle of futons. He sat down on Labrador's blankets and began pouring himself a drink. "_Frau_."

"Let's just…get started," Labrador equally sighed, looking to Frau and Castor for their approval.

Castor's was first a slow, dubious nod of the head. Frau took longer but merely glared at their unwanted guests, both seated side by side, and took his original seat on his futon, by Ayanami, with Teito to his right. Castor followed suit, and sat beside Hyuuga, keeping a respectful yet obvious distance between them. Labrador and Hakuren were next and bunched together on the teen's futon.

"It was…Frau's turn, I believe," Ayanami spoke to his glass of whiskey, keeping his eyesight down.

"I'm not doing it," the blond refused, eyes glaring to the general and Hakuren equally.

"Then do you want penalty or a truth?" Hakuren smirked, attempting to relax the mood in the room by reverting to their constant teasing and insults.

"I'll take Truth."

"May I?"

Hakuren turned, startled, to Ayanami who requested so politely, so calmly, the teen found himself gaping like a fish and shrugging his shoulders uselessly.

"Now, Frau," the man smirked but still refrained from making eye contact. "The size of your scythe…are you compensating for something?"

"Fuck you, you sonnavabitch!" Frau barked, sending a frightful glare to the sniggering lieutenant. "There is _nothing_, and I mean _nothing_,I need to compensate for. And first of all, that scythe isn't even _mine_. Makes you wonder, right?" he grinned wickedly, directing it solely to Ayanami. "Why Eve really left Verloren."

It was Castor and Hakuren's turn to snicker, Labrador merely rolled his eyes while the comment went _completely _over Teito's head. It was obvious by the blank stare Ayanami was giving his drink that he hadn't thought that far into his question.

"Now, Mr. Chief of Staff."

Ayanami raised an eyebrow and locked his calm, violet eyes with dark azure.

"Truth or dare?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Again! Sorry for the filler chapter D: I just had to get these people in da story :9 I'm glad so many of you approve of Ayanami and Hyuuga dropping in; and if you don't, blame the fyulong**

**We FINALLY HAVE A SET NUMBER OF ROUNDS! YOSH! Well…for me. Truth or Dare can't go on forever, ya know xD**

**Anyway, I wanna thank again for all the love~ It's always wonderful to hear from old, new, and anonymous friends xD I've heard your requests, and I'll do my best to incorporate all the good ones ;D But we do have two new characters; if you still have any requests, send them in. Just remember, this story is rated T for TEEN. As much as I would like to, we need to keep this little game as clean as possible. Or not down right **_**dirty**_**. **

**TILL NEXT TIME, MY LOVLIES**


	7. Chapter 7

_t.r.u.t.h..o.r..d.a.r.e_

Nothing weird about having a powerful military man playing Truth or Dare with his enemies.

Nothing weird. _At.__All._

The residents of the Seventh District were trying desperately to convince themselves of this little notion, but were failing quite miserably. Thinking it was one thing, having the man sitting right there was another.

Though he was hardly an imposing figure, like Frau with his height and build, Ayanami commanded attention in the strangest of ways. It wasn't that he was unbearably gorgeous, though there was a certain charm about him, or dangerously intimidating, he appeared almost meek when he sat quietly sipping bourbon.

There was just something that spoke volumes in the most subtle of ways.

And it said that Ayanami just wasn't quite…_right_.

Animal instinct warning about danger; that sort of thing.

Maybe it was also the fact that one could just feel he wasn't all that human.

So when the Chief of Staff hid a smirk behind his hand, eyes turned to Frau, filled to the brim with mischievous delight, the blond bishop wasn't all surprised when his challenge was met head on.

"Do you believe that you can intimidate me, Frau-kun?"

"I think someone's got a big head," Frau returned.

Ayanami chuckled, "I think so too. Now how about that dare you promised me?"

"I'll give you a fucking dare," Frau muttered as he began shifting through his things, shoving his pillow and blanket into Teito's arms as he continued his search. After checking underneath his mattress, flinging Teito into Hakuren in the process, Frau extracted a small red box and threw it at Ayanami.

The Chief caught it with a raised eyebrow. Beside him, Hyuuga squealed and clapped his hands happily.

"What is this?"

"Pocky," Frau answered with a knowing smirk.

"Pocky?"

"_Pocky?_" Hakuren asked with a slight squeak, which he was quick to cover up with a cough.

"Yeah, Pocky," Frau stated with a shrug and a look that clearly stated he did not understand the question.

Ayanami looked bored as he continued to stare at the box while Hyuuga bounced in anticipation.

"How about we make this little game interesting, Frau-kun."

Hyuuga whimpered like a neglected dog.

"Loser takes penalty."

"Woah, man," Frau frowned as he held up both hands as if to keep the man away. "I didn't mean play with _me_."

"Am I allowed to choose then?"

Hyuuga's eyes sparkled with hope, until Ayanami stole a glance in Teito's direction. Then he sulked like a child and refused to look at anyone.

"No! I mean…goddammit. Fine, I'll do it," Frau groaned, having seen the direction of Ayanami's gaze as well.

At that moment, Frau hated how overprotective he was of the teen.

The Chief of Staff took his time opening the box and extracting a chocolate-covered biscuit stick; nimble fingers working with graceful ease as he placed the end between his teeth and prompting the blond with a flirty grin.

Frau growled in retaliation, and had he been a lesser man, he would have blushed at the attention he was receiving. Everyone was still and silent, patient as they waited for him to do something. He had half a mind to flip them all off, but restraint himself and glared at Ayanami.

The damn man was forcing Frau to close the space between them, probably to humiliate the bishop or break him like some wild animal. Well Frau wasn't going to let this sonnavabitch get the better of him.

Only, how did he move without looking submissive?

With a groan, Frau scooted just a _tiny__bit_closer to Ayanami and flinched when the man leaned in to present him with the other end of the Pocky stick. He calmed himself with a deep breath, exhaling it slowly before he leaned forward and took the chocolate-covered end between his teeth.

There was a moment where they just stared at each other, (well, Frau glaring), before Ayanami took the initiative to start.

The bite was small and carefully executed, barely making any noise as it was done. He kept his smirk as he used his lips to drag the Pocky towards him, forcing Frau to act or lose.

The reluctance to continue was clear in Frau's expression but he pushed forward, biting a good chunk off to end the game as soon as possible. But in his haste, he was forced to lean forward to keep the stick in his mouth. The bishop slapped a hand down to the ground to keep himself upright, grimacing when he noticed the distance between himself and Ayanami.

It was too small.

They were too close.

With each snap of the Pocky, Frau flinched, eyes half-open so he could keep an eye on the Chief of Staff while he used his tongue to guide him. He figured Ayanami would back off soon enough, that the man was as uncomfortable as he was, but there was no stopping the _snap-snap_of the Pocky stick. It was an innocent torture, persistent, and with every _snap,_ it drew them closer together.

Frau was nearly in Ayanami's lap by the time he realized, a hand on the military man's knee to keep himself upright. They were nose to nose, and at Ayanami's smirk, Frau curled a fist into the man's shirt, glaring as best he could.

Chocolate was smeared across his lips, but Frau hadn't really tasted it, that is until a hot tongue slid into his mouth and an explosion of sinfully sweet flavor shocked him from head to toe. He pulled back with a snap, on his feet not seconds later. He kept his back to the crowd, gloved hand over his mouth as he faced the corner of the room where no one could see the panicked look on his face.

Behind Frau, Ayanami triumphantly munched on the last piece of the Pocky he managed to steal away from the bishop. "I believe the term used now would be: you've been pwned."

Frau groaned loudly, letting his head fall onto both hands.

"W-wait," Teito hesitated, fidgeting in place as he looked to Frau and Castor. "Does that mean I'm out of penalty?"

As soon as that was said, the shock ebbed away from the players and everyone took to giving their opinions about what they just saw. Hyuuga complained to Ayanami about betrayal most foul, Labrador and Hakuren whispered about forbidden love, while Castor and Teito argued about the proceedings.

"Why am _I_always asked about these things? It's not like I invented the blasted game," Castor whined, doing his best to ignore Teito's glares and pouts.

"No! I should've been out of this thing when Hakuren got penalty – Frau's just a douche who likes to see me suffer," the brunet argued, to which Hakuren wasted no time in giving a cry of annoyance.

"What, too good to suffer with me?"

"I've been in this thing for three whole rounds!"

"Whose fault is it that you couldn't answer a simple question," the young Oak shrugged with a smug smirk.

"Fuck you!"

"Not around people."

"Up yours!"

"Only if you help."

"_What?_"

"Children, children," Castor snapped, throwing a handful of pistachios to the teens. "You're out of penalty. Go change into something other than your normal clothing, if possible. Let's keep the theme going, yes?"

"I want to be a ninja!" the blond teen proclaimed loudly as he rushed to his feet to search through Castor's vast costume trunk.

"I want my pajamas," Teito sighed tiredly, following after Hakuren to their makeshift dressing room.

"Wait," Frau called out, grabbed Teito's arm as the teen passed by, ran azure eyes over the teen's dips and curves and went back to staring at the wall, letting him go in the process. "Alright, you can go."

Hakuren disappeared behind the white curtain of their impromptu dressing room with a trail of laughter following behind. Teito, blushing madly, chased after him, murderous rage clear in his emerald eyes.

"Well, Frau-kun," Ayanami drew attention back on himself, having placated Hyuuga with the rest of the Pocky, "What will I have the pleasure of seeing you in?"

The bishop looked over his shoulder to glare at the military man wearing a pleased smile. "I'm not wearing a dress."

"You rather we beat you to a bloody pulp?" Castor pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing exasperatedly.

"I'm not wearing a fucking dress and you can't make me do shit!" the blond argued childishly, arms folded across his chest as he continued to glare defiantly over his shoulder.

"Look," Castor sighed again.

"I'm not doing it, I'm not doing it, I'm not doing it," Frau chanted as he plugged his ears with his fingers.

"Stop –," Castor growled, still being ignored until he threw a pillow. "Frau!"

"You'll see me naked before you see me in a dress," the blond snapped, clutching the pillow in his fists.

"I wouldn't mind that," Ayanami suggested, which caused Frau's last shred of self-control to snap.

The blond had the pillow raised over his head, throwing arm ready, but Castor rushed to his feet to prevent a possible war from forming.

"Frau, look," he snapped, hanging onto the Frau's arm to keep it down. "I'm sure I can dig something up that will suit your tastes. Now come on," Castor dragged the man off towards the dressing area, kicking out the two teens in the process.

And the pillow.

Hakuren stumbled out in a full-black bodysuit with fishnet sleeves and stockings. A flexible, padded vest was fitted over his chest with a mask hiding the lower half of his face. Beside him, Teito was buttoning up a northern military camouflage jacket his friend convinced him to wear. The pants were of the same black, green and brown splattered material, oddly soft and comfortable like pajamas, with a matching cap hiding his wild chocolate hair.

"Is Frau really going to wear a dress?" Hakuren commented, looking over his shoulder to the white curtain.

"Teito-kun, you look so cute!" Labrador clapped happily, the fyulong at his side squeaking merrily with a wide, huge smile.

"Um…thanks?"

"Oh yes," Hakuren scoffed "Let's give wittle Teito-otootochan all the attention in the world because he's just so _adorable_." He pinched the teen's cheek, to which the brunet slapped his hand away.

"Why are you being such a douche," Teito glared.

Hakuren glared in return. Then frowned. "I don't know. I just really, _really_don't like you right now."

"That's your reasoning?"

"It's good enough!"

"It's stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

"Your face!"

"Ouuuu," Hakuren rolled his eyes. "Terrific comeback, Sir."

"Fuck off!"

"I _told__you_: not when there are people around."

Teito groaned, throwing his arms up in frustration before he took back his seat, keeping his back to the teen. "Fucking douche," he muttered under his breath.

"Ladies and –" Castor began as he stepped out from behind the curtain. Then he took one look around and coughed into his fist. "I mean, just Gentlemen. I present to you –"

"You introduce me, fucker, and I'll kick your bookworm ass!"

"Okay, fine," he rolled his eyes and walked away, shooing away Mikage from his spot in the circle. The pink dragon stuck out its tongue but went to maneuvering around the drinks and snacks, occasionally throwing himself into the bowls and munching on snacks took big for its mouth.

The crowd watched the fyulong, having nothing better to do.

"You have to come out sooner or later, you know," Castor continued after minutes passed and Frau had yet to emerge, picking out Mikage from a bowl of chips and passing him along to Teito.

The curtains were thrown aside not a moment later, revealing Frau with a glare suited for an irritated predator itching for violence. His look dared anyone to comment, let alone laugh, but those that would laugh were struck stupid and those that would comment just didn't know what to say. They stared at him with unblinking eyes, some with mouths open. Castor seemed to be the only one without this problem – most likely because he was the one that had to force Frau into the thing.

The thing being a thin cotton tunic ending just above the knees with cropped sleeves. It was half-hidden by a leather skirt, cut into equal sized strips with metal-endings to keep the material in place. And over his chest was a vest that fitted to just his size – too coincidentally for the blond's liking. The whole ensemble accentuated his best features and made the fact that he was, indeed, wearing a skirt seem like something he normally did.

Especially with the dark-red, tattered cape fastened around his shoulders. It spilled down his back and brushed along his ankles. If Castor hadn't mentioned his part in creating the piece, after giving a brief history lessons about the Ancient Romans, most of the room's occupants would have gone believing the cape had seen an actual battle.

And though he really did look fantastic, down to the very last detail on the accessories of the breastplate, belt, shoulder pads and other metal on his person, Frau was not amused.

At all.

And he wasn't above using the plastic sword tucked under his cape and putting it to good use.

"Bishop Frau, you look…" Hakuren began, blatantly letting his eyes roll over the hulking specimen before him until a rumbled growl jolted him back to his body. He jerked, eyes racing back to meet with deadly azure, and Hakuren pressed his lips tightly, taking an unconscious step back.

"Stop scaring the boy," Castor suggested as he unscrewed a bottle of water "And sit down. Let's try to finish this game by tonight."

"Can I just say something?" Teito raised his hand politely, his other used to keep Mikage on his lap and away from everything – since the little dragon seemed set on breaking health codes and setting things on fire.

When no one denied his request, Teito turned to Frau with a passive expression, meeting glaring blue with his emerald. "Does that come in men's sizes too?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank my cousin, Monka, for threatening my me to update after a whole month of silence or my iPod would get a bath. If she hadn't, you would have had to wait for this another three weeks.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for how short it is. I kinda liked this cliffhanger, even though the joke at the end is lame xD Next chapter will be longer with more truths/dares, I swear it on my only three volumes of o7-Ghost. Thanks for all the love guys, really - reviews really make me want to be a writer for all of you :')**

**Oh, and a special thanks to Theressa for the Pocky Game idea. Sorry if it didn't go at all how you pictured it.**

**And, with nothing more to say, these will be my parting words.**

**TILL NEXT TIME, WHERE AYA DARES TEITO~  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_t.r.u.t.h..o.r..d.a.r.e_

"Okay, Frau, I've overlooked the wet willies and your other childish antics, but I think you're going too far now," Castor commented with slight concern.

"No, just a lil'bit more."

"You did tease Teito-kun when he was in a skirt – why is he not allowed to do the same?" Labrador questioned quietly, anxious to help yet a bit terrified of Frau at the moment.

"When did I tease him?"

"You kept checking him out every two minutes," Hakuren answered, watching with disturbed fascination.

"No, I wasn't!"

"Frau-kun is but a child showing his affections through immature violence," Ayanami explained.

"This is his way of saying: I'm crazy about you~" Hyuuga finished with a gleeful smile, which earned him a pat on the head from his superior officer.

"_Fuck__no_," Frau spat, releasing the ropes he had been tying around the teen.

Teito immediately wriggled out of them, or, at least, managed to free his hands, and pulled off the gag around his mouth with a fierce tug. "The hell, you psycho?"

"Shut it or I'll make the gag permanent next time," Frau growled as he took his seat between the tangled teen and the Chief of Staff of the Barsburg Military. With the skirt, he didn't know how he was supposed to sit, especially when sitting with his legs closed made him feel too girly. And after a moment of awkward shifting, he sat cross-legged with his cape draped over his lap. The skirt was certainly long and loose enough to cover his vital regions, but he wasn't comfortable with showing so much leg.

Especially with certain people in the room.

"Ouu, kinky," Hyuuga commented with a huge, broad grin. Of which Frau was not amused.

And at the blond's narrowed glare, Labrador suggested they move on.

Ayanami did not need to be told twice.

"Teito-kun, truth or dare?"

The teen was still pulling off the rope when the question was directed at him; surprise was clear on his face as his binding hung loosely in hand. He stared, terrified, unsure of how to proceed. His plan had been to keep choosing truth and not put himself in any unnecessary stupidity.

But what if Ayanami asked something far too personal? And he wasn't talking about the sensitive subject of his love life either.

So with a tired sigh, giving up on the rope and just letting it hang on his shoulders, arms and hips, Teito replied with great reluctantly: "I'll take dare."

Ayanami smiled complacently, resting his cheek on the palm of his hand as he gazed at Teito, unnerving the brunet and making him squirm under the cold gaze. "Come sit on my lap."

Teito's jaw dropped, which he quickly snapped shut once he realized he did such a thing. He turned to Hakuren, but the young blond wasn't looking at him, instead he was playing with some ninja stars he found in one of the pockets. And though Frau betrayed his worry by the way he frowned, he was ignoring Teito as well.

"If you wish," Ayanami smiled again, but it was anything but pleasant "Frau-kun can take your place."

"What?" Teito's eyes widened to saucers, his voice hitched in his throat.

"Yeah, _what_?" Frau narrowed his eyes to a glare, speaking around a string of profanities that were itching for release.

"As his champion, Frau-kun, I thought I should give you the opportunity to…" he waved a hand as if by doing so he could physically search for the appropriate word, eyes turned to the ceiling for a brief moment before they settled back on Frau "-_save_Teito-kun from such a fate."

"No," Frau answered with a certain aggression, to which Teito stared at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? _Now_you decide to stop being a mother hen?"

"Just take penalty," Frau sighed, ignoring the teen's spiteful glare.

"Ha! So I can relieve you of your humiliation? You'll suffer just like I did," Teito hissed as he turned away from Frau and rose to his feet.

"Um, Teito?" Hakuren tried to capture the brunet's attention without drawing any to himself, but unless he was willing to shout it, Teito wasn't going to pay attention. The blond teen rolled his eyes and kept a vital piece of information to himself, which Castor and Labrador did as well, and watched the proceedings.

The rope around Teito spilled around his feet, and after stepping out of it, he stalked towards Ayanami and stood there awkwardly, uncertain of how to proceed.

Ayanami, however, being the sadistic man that he was, did not offer any help whatsoever to the floundering teen. Instead, he watched with much amusement as Teito shifted from leg to leg, needing to only tilt his head slightly up to catch sight of the teen's red face.

"Move!" Teito sounded desperate, and completely uncertain of what to say, let alone why he said what he did, but the Chief of Staff finally seemed to take pity on him and moved his arms from over his lap. Teito eyed the space given to him wearily, figuring he was supposed to fit himself in the between the man's legs, but he didn't really want to press his back to Ayanami's chest, let alone lose sight of the man…

So Teito went with the only other option available to him – that wasn't awkwardly inappropriate – and hung his legs over Ayanami's, lower back pressed against his other leg and made the rest of his back stand alone. He crossed his arms to show he was in no way enjoying this, and instantly tensed when he felt Ayanami place his arm behind Teito's back and hung his other lazily across Teito's waist.

It was really an innocent gesture, someone just trying to get comfortable with a person sitting so close, and had it been anyone else, Teito wouldn't have reacted as badly as he had.

But as it were…

Teito gave an indignant squeak, of which he was _not_proud of, and blushed to the tips of his ears, flinching and tensing far worse than with any of the other things he had been forced to do today.

And he had been smothered by a hungry ghost, so that was saying something.

Thankfully, or maybe just forebodingly, Ayanami refrained from saying anything, appropriate or not.

But without the added stress, Teito was able to calm himself long enough to finally think rationally, and an idea popped in his head almost instantly.

"Hyuuga-san –"

"Yes~" the man replied with such false sweetness, it shocked the teen into silence for a moment before he could shake it off and continue.

"Um, truth or dare?"

In accordance to Teito's plan, Hyuuga wasted no time in saying: "Dare~!"

"I dare you to take my place."

Since his back was towards Frau, Teito missed the headshake and (proud?) smirk the blond bishop directed towards the ground, but got a full view of the dark-haired lieutenant's reaction. A smile, broader than Teito thought possible, spread across his face, his hands clamped in prayer, and Teito could have sworn the man was crying but couldn't really prove anything with those glasses on.

Especially when not a second later all the happiness seemed to drain away from him, making Hyuuga look like a kicked puppy before his face became disturbingly expressionless. "Actually, I'll take Truth."

Teito couldn't fathom why the sudden change in heart – he had betted that Hyuuga would be more than pleased with the setup if his initial assumption that the poor lieutenant was head-over-heels for his superior officer was true. And he still believed it _to_be true, so he sent a frowning look towards Ayanami and found the Chief of Staff raising a quizzical brow in Hyuuga's direction.

The action seemed innocent enough, but Teito knew better. He also knew better than to accuse the Chief of Staff of anything – it didn't mean that he still couldn't hate the man for it and silently resented him. But for once he kept his mouth shut and temper in check.

So, with teeth clenched, Teito looked down at the floor and tried to think of something that would not just humiliate Hyuuga for being such a coward, but Ayanami for having the audacity to manipulate the game to his choosing.

It was then that a thought struck Teito.

"What is the kinkiest, filthiest, disturbing daydream you've ever had about Ayanami-san?"

From the wide-eyed stares, it seemed no one expected something like that out of him. And for good reason – all of Teito's truths had been rather mild in comparison to the rest of the group. But he felt cheated and humiliated, giving him the power to be irrationally bold.

Even if he _really_didn't want all the details that could come out of Hyuuga's warped mind.

But the lieutenant didn't seem to mind. In fact, he seemed positively pleased with the Truth presented to him if his smile was anything to go by. He fidgeted in his seat for a moment, as if searching for a comfortable spot.

When he couldn't find it sitting up, he laid down, feet crossed in the air with a pillow under his chin. He hugged it tightly with an adorable _squee_, as if the setting was a sleepover and they were all teenage girls and Hyuuga was about to tell them all about her (_his_) Crush of the week.

The rest of the group buckled themselves down for, what they believed to be, a sap fest. After the shock had subsided, most of them wore looks of annoyance and just overall _"__I__really__don__'__t__want__to__be__here.__"_ But they were wise not say anything, and Labrador calmly refrained from eating the half-melted ice cream he found stashed near Hakuren's futon lest he end up chocking on it – or worse, spewing it all over.

Hakuren was also smart enough to put his ninja stars away in case anyone got any ideas about how to stop Hyuuga's babbling.

And so, with everyone somewhat mentally prepared, Hyuuga grinned, took in a deep breath and began. "So, it goes like this –"

**Due to the rating of this fiction, the following as been edited to correspond accordingly. iDevalu apologies in advance, and offers free virtual cookies as compensation. Have a nice day :D**

"And then I say _"__I __do__"_ and we live happily ever after~" Hyuuga ended with a winded sigh, contently grinning. He hugged his pillow fiercely and shoved his face into it, as if he was truly embarrassed about what he had just revealed.

Judging by the detail, Teito doubted that. He also didn't know what to say about it all. He honestly didn't know two men could do _that_, let alone the details and preparation it required. His scholastic mind thought of researching it, but his more childish, innocent side was blushing madly and throwing a fit.

Teito decided to listen to the louder side.

But others didn't seem to have the same dilemma he had.

"Can you really bend like that?" Was the first question asked after the shock ebbed away, courtesy of Castor who looked shockingly curious and not at all embarrassed about what was a twenty-minute story. It would have made a good short story, if anyone was willing to write it, or if Ayanami allowed such publication.

But anyway…

"Oh yeah," Hyuuga answered with a triumphant grin. "Flexibility's needed to become such an upstanding swordsman such as myself."

Castor didn't seem to believe it, and crossed his arms as he regarded the lieutenant carefully. "It doesn't seem humanly possible…"

"I can assure you, it is," he smiled knowingly, speaking in an almost educational tone.

"Okay, but," Labrador cut in, leaning across Castor to better ask his question since he had the civility to at least look embarrassed. "I would have assumed, it being your fantasy," he quickly explained, "you would dominate."

Hyuuga took it in stride, looking no more frustrated than a kindergarten teacher and answered politely and evenly so they both understood and heard him. "I would love to, on any other occasion, but Aya-tan is real anal about that."

Hakuren was the only one snickering at the lame joke. Labrador just quirked his lip up. Castor was not amused. Frau slapped his palm on his forehead, and Teito just wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Ayanami was frustratingly calm about it all, though.

"A lot of people assume that Ayanami would bottom, since there's some assumption that men of power like to be humiliated, but not Aya-tan~ He's always reluctant to start but whether it's on the battlefield or in bed (sometimes on desks, walls, floor, chairs, kitchen counters, vehicles, military equipment –"

"Stop!" Castor shouted.)

"He always likes being on top and tyrannical!" Hyuuga finished with a smile. "I dunno, it's a quirk."

"Sounds like you two have…experimented some," Labrador's lip continued to quiver, struggling to keep a full grin from breaking across his face.

"Don't answer that," Ayanami finally stepped in, but he didn't sound upset or embarrassed. Just a simple order, no force behind the words but the lieutenant zipped the imaginary zipper on his lip and saluted before sitting like a normal person again.

"Damn," Hakuren cursed under his breath, loud enough so only Labrador could hear him once the man properly sat back in his spot. "I wanted to know how he was going to go about getting that otter to consent."

"I suppose a bribe would have been in order," Labrador smiled, voice equally hushed though he was heard regardless. The room was rather quiet. "Maybe that's what the cheese was for…?"

"He never mentioned that three ton block of cheese again, huh?"

"Can you two _stop_," Frau implored as politely as he could, which was basically not cursing them to the depths of hell. They obliged, however.

"Don't be jealous, Frau-kun," Ayanami's voice was velvety smooth, drawing the blue-eyed blond's attention with little difficulty, much to Frau's dismay. "You're always welcome to join us."

Teito gave another startled squeak as he was drawn possessively into the Chief of Staff's embrace, and Frau was not an idiot to be unable to understand the implications in the act. Frau growled and bared his teeth; the arms crossed across his chest bulged with strain. He looked ready to rip Ayanami apart, with his bare hands, so Castor gave a not-so-subtle jab of his elbow into Hyuuga who perked up and realized it was his turn.

"My turn, yeah? Okay, ummm," he looked around the room, checking off who went and who didn't, and settled on the puppeteer to his left. "Castor-san, truth or dare?"

Castor scoffed, clearly taken aback but not childish enough to act out. He calmly requested truth, not trusting the warsfeil lieutenant, but slapped a hand to his forehead at his poor choice.

He was going to end up with a bruise by the end of their game.

"I would like to know why you have, and why you _need_, so many dolls," Hyuuga smiled, though this one was far from pleasant. "I don't think it's just for the sake of dressing them up…"

Now the russet really felt like an idiot because he just _knew_he looked as scandalized as he felt but he had no way of stopping it. Nothing he said now was going to be believed unless it was disturbing and sexual, because that's how peoples' minds worked, so he found himself stuck between a wall and a hard place.

If he told the truth, would they believe him? And if they didn't, would they search for some kind of punishment for the lie? There was really little way for any of them to know who was lying and who wasn't – so far, everyone was brutally honest because they were incredibly stupid like that. Castor was still in his right mind and understood they were playing a _game_and were under no oath to be completely and utterly truthful but he suspected a Truth thought of to be a lie would not go over well.

People.

Were.

Stupid.

Castor sighed loudly, and before Frau could give some random, inappropriate comment, he sent a scalding glare in the blond's direction and politely requested dare.

No way in hell was he going to be the one to liberate the blond from his current state of dress.

"Okay," Hyuuga seemed even _more_amused with the turn of events, and Castor soon found out why. "I dare you to kiss Frau-kun."

The two in question facepalmed at the same time, and Hakuren and Labrador found it equally comical but refrained from outright saying so in case either bishop knew how to keep grudges. Even Teito, as uncomfortable as he was in Ayanami's lap, quirked a smile at the awkward glances the blond and russet sent each other.

"And not a kiss you would give to your grandmother! Let's make it nice and steamy or I'll make you do it again and again and again and again and again –"

"Well?" Ayanami raised a brow, looking to the two for a moment of amusement.

"Frau," Castor snapped none-too-gently. "Get over here."

"No," the blond instantly denied, looking offended by the command. "Why the hell do I havta go over there? You come over here."

"Stop being such a child," the russet hissed.

"I've had enough of people stickin' their tongues down my throat, thank you very much," he returned. "And not just people, _men_. Hell to the no am I consenting to this. You wanna get out of this, you're just gonna havta force me. I'm not about to kiss _you_willingly."

"You are such an inconsiderate prat."

"When I joined this church, no one ever told me that I had to _kiss_my coworkers to keep them from getting the snot beat out of them – what the hell are you doing?"

Frau looked absolutely horrified when Castor stood, and even more so when the puppeteer began walking around Labrador and Hakuren. The blond bishop took that opportunity to rise to his feet, pulling himself up to his full high, just a few inches higher than Castor, and attempted to intimidate the man.

It didn't work.

Much.

"The sooner we get this done, the better," Castor hissed, attempting to keep others out of their conversation.

"I'd rather kiss the fyulong," Frau scoffed, and Mikage seconded the notion with a cheery _pyaa~_from his place at the blond's feet. The dragon went as far as to rub against Frau's ankle, and the blond had to squash the need to kick it.

"And that could be arranged _after_we get this over with," he countered, taking the hem of Frau's breastplate and tugging down, putting the blond more at eyelevel. "Now fucking kiss me like you goddamn mean it."

"_Fine_," Frau gave one final hiss before he smashed his lips to Castor's, an arm circling around the puppeteer's slim waist and pressed him close.

It was rough, and messy, and not at all nice. They fought for dominance, Castor putting a hell of a fight while Frau used his height to his advantage. They were furious, and their anger could have easily been misread as desperate passion. More than once, they had opened their mouths wide enough that it almost looked as if they were trying to swallow each other whole, and the _ungodly_noises they were making certainly left the more or less innocent members of the game feeling completely awkward and embarrassed.

Teito being the only one to actually look away and cover his ears. Ayanami had chuckled at that, and Teito tried not to think of the shiver that shook him. It vibrated across the man's chest and through Teito's clothes and over skin in a too weird of way. It reminded him too much of Frau's and that was just a bit unnerving, maybe even terrifying.

Once the deed was done and finished with a disturbing _pop_, Frau and Castor stared awkwardly at each other, as if realizing the horror they had just committed. And, for once, since his arrival at the Seventh District, Teito could say that both Castor and Frau looked like embarrassed prepubescent boys who had their first kiss abruptly stolen. Castor was covering his mouth with the back of his hand while Frau continued to blink like an intoxicated owl. The room was smart enough to stay silent, to wait and see what would happen.

They were rewarded with Castor unconsciously tilting forward and instantly snapping himself back. Startled amber eyes turned to the group, something clicked deep within their depths, and Castor promptly turned away and put distance between himself and the blond. He was seated again, and the nervous habit of drinking liquor whenever one did something they regretted took place.

Frau coughed into his hand, attempting at nonchalance but failing, and just decided to sit down. No point in being _more_awkward for the amusement of others.

He, also, helped himself to some liquor.

There was silence, only the sound of drinking, until there was an inelegant attempt at smothering a laugh, which came out as a sort of snort, until the room filled with a baritone laugh. Eyes trailed towards Ayanami who was attempting to hide tears behind his hand, and Hyuuga was the only one smiling earnestly at the rare emotional display from his superior officer.

The rest sent sympathetic looks to Teito who was trapped in the middle of it.

"I do very much enjoy this game," Ayanami sighed happily, banishing a tear from the corner of his eye with a finger. Teito relaxed a little, now that the human moment had passed for the Chief of Staff. But now it meant that the hand that Ayanami was using to keep others from seeing the water gathering in his eyes was placed back on Teito's waist. And the teen was starting to believe that the mindless brushing of Ayanami's fingers dangerously close to the gap between his shirt and pants wasn't unconsciously done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TEEHEE c: Made this _twice _as long as last chapter (I think). And I got it to you guys so much earlier :D Now that school's over for the semester, I can stop stressing about finals since I already know Imma end up failing. So much for studying *cough cough* Anyway. Hope you enjoyed~ I expect some whining as to my editing out Hyuuga's fantasy. But, honestly, when I thought of it, it kinda disturbed me… So I figured if it disturbed me, it really wasn't fit for a T rated fic…Sorry (No, I'm not. I'm laughing maniacally as I write this xD)**

**The idea for Castor kissing Frau came from Ms. Sofea (I hope you're a miss, otherwise, I'm sorry for calling you a miss; Sofea sounds like a girl's name[dot dot dot]); and I modified the love idea from Ms. DragonMistress to just plain…Hyuuga being his creepy, extreme self. Again, I apologize if they're not what you had expected, but I do the best I can! Maybe some day I'll actually write out Hyuuga's fantasy as a one-shot (otter and cheese most likely not included); and now I want to write a smutty one-shot for Frau and Castor: Frastor! No, that won't catch on. **

**Anyway, hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas holiday :D For those who don't celebrate Christmas, er, I dunno. Happy Holidays? Hanukah, Kwanza, Dia de los Santos Reyes? I'm sure there's more, but I'm American, therefore culturally retarded as Hetalia so states c: AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! My New Year's resolution is to be more open and friendly, maybe get out of the house and make some friends :) What about you guys? Any stellar New Year's resolutions you wouldn't mind sharing with lil'ol Devi?**


	9. Chapter 9

_t.r.u.t.h..o.r..d.a.r.e_

"Ugh," Castor scoffed, handing in his scotch for a sip of water. "I hate this game."

And for the fifth time since sitting down, wiped his mouth roughly with the sleeve of his coat.

Frau barked a laugh. "You've been getting it easy, thanks to that one there," he pointed to Teito who noticed the gesture from the corner of his eye.

The teen opened his mouth to protest, realized that it was true, and instead shifted around to glare at the blond. "I'm sorry my imagination isn't as crude as yours," Teito remarked once he thought of _something _to say.

"It's not that difficult to think of something," Frau protested. "Let's list off the stupid shit I've been put through today, shall we?"

"Stop your whining! I was forced in twenty-something dresses for your amusement!"

"It wasn't just my amusement," he muttered, to which Teito narrowed his eyes. "Although," he chuckled, "you in that ruffled pink number did look " Frau paused, noticing the promise of pain in the teen's green eyes and finished with a carefully said "…cute."

"When did this happen?" Ayanami asked with a strange mix of timid curiosity, causing Labrador to _"Awwwwww" _and answer the man's question, explaining Castor's impromptu Fashion Show and some of the more memorable outfits the brunet wore.

"We have pictures," Hakuren supplied innocently, purposefully ignoring Teito's scalding glare.

"I wanna see!" Hyuuga clapped happily, prodding Castor for pictures until the puppeteer snapped at him to stop.

"We have some Polaroids," he lied. Castor had more than shoddy, grainy pictures of the Fashion Show hidden away. But _they _didn't need to know that. "Labrador, you had them last."

"I did?"

"Yes." He tried not to sound exasperated. Didn't know if it worked.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally?"

Castor frowned, eyeing Labrador suspiciously before snatching the gardener's drink. There was protest, and even an attempt to take it back, but the russet had a simple time keeping Labrador at bay. He sniffed the drink, and if that alone didn't tell him what it was, he took a sip for good measure.

"I thought you were drinking apple juice!"

"But I wanted some," Labrador whined.

"You were falling down _drunk _not two hours ago!"

"You're not my father," he pouted. "I can drink whatever I want."

"Anyway," Hakuren pulled out the small stack of pictures from Labrador's pocket and presented them to their guests. "Here they are."

"Don't show them!" Teito snatched the stack before Ayanami could take them from the older teen.

"Yeah, hold on," Frau interjected, taking his turn to snatch the pictures. He shifted through them, smirking and chuckling at some, shaking his head at others. And after choosing his favorites, he handed the rest over.

"I want to see all of them," Ayanami frowned though still took the rest, much to Teito's dismay. The teen didn't have the courage to snatch anything away from the Chief of Staff.

"Mine," Frau shrugged.

"Ooooh!" Hyuuga grinned, taking the pictures and flipping through them. "You even Cosplayed! Is that supposed to be Rin from Vocaloid?"

"Which ones did you take?" Ayanami continued to press the matter, Frau simply shrugged his shoulders again.

"I hate you," Teito hissed at Hakuren.

The blond-haired teen simply smirked.

"Fine then!" Castor shouted over everyone, drawing attention to a conversation already well in. "If you're not lying, then remember that time "

Labrador _tsk_'d, quickly glancing to their now listening audience, and made a face that obviously told Castor to muddle the details.

"…with the thing. A-and the other thing," Castor snapped, finding his anger again and pushed forward. "What was that thing you didn't want to tell me?"

"I'm not answering that!" Labrador glared.

"Don't have much of a choice. It's Truth or Dare and you picked Truth."

"I know," he grounded out. "I was there."

"Well?" Castor prompted, trying to frighten the gardener into talking with another glare.

"What's going on?" Teito whispered to Frau who stared in mild confusion, head tilted curiously to one side before the blond snapped his fingers.

"Oh, was this the time when you woke up to find Lab naked in your bed covered in peanut butter and no recollection of what happened the day before?"

"No!" Both Castor and Labrador replied, scandalized.

Frau pouted. "Oh, figured that was it," he told Teito with a shrug. "Oh, wait! Was it the time at Aiko's party with the thong"

"You stop talking," Castor hissed, venom dripping from his words.

"Oh, no wait," Frau continued. "I bet it's that stupid thing with Labrador's darkest secret or desire or whatever crap, right?"

Castor slapped a hand over his forehead.

"It is that," he grinned. "It is that," he repeated to Teito.

The teen stared at Frau in disbelief, wondering why the blond was still grinning like an idiot. Was he waiting for a pat on the head and a job well done?

"Fucking shit," Labrador muttered under his breath, rising to his feet and walking around Hakuren to Frau. The blond received him with a raised questioning eyebrow, and suddenly found himself choking on his cape as the gardener took him and dragged him away to the "changing area".

"I'm guessing he took penalty," Hakuren commented unnecessarily.

"Oh look! It's the Night Class girl uniform from Vampire Knight!" Hyuuga squealed. "Kaname Kuran is _amazing_."

"No he's not," Castor scoffed before he could stop himself. And once every eye turned to him, he figured he might as well continue. "Zero Kiryu is a far more likeable character. He is kind, loyal, respectable, and not some conceited aristocrat who's in love with _his sister_."

"Shut up! That's not true," Hyuuga covered his ears, going _lalalalala _for a good few seconds before he stopped and glared at Castor. "Not like I like him with Yuuki anyway. At least he's not some emo wannabe!"

"Kaname has an emo fringe! Who are you calling emo?"

"Oh, and Zero with his daddy issues_ isn't _emo?"

"Zero doesn't have daddy issues!"

"No, he has _sibling _issues, apparently."

"His parents were killed by vampires, what do you expect?"

"Naruto's parents were killed by a giant _fox_, did he turn into some sobbing emo child with anger issues? No. He did not. He's fucking Hokage!"

"_Don't _bring Naruto into this!"

"_Seriously_," Frau heavily stressed the 's', looking on with disbelief. He was dressed back in his suit, emerging from dressing while fixing his tie. "You guys are arguing about a _Shojo _manga? And not a very good one at that."

Castor rolled his eyes but kept silent, Hyuuga wisely chose to do the same.

For all of five seconds.

"It kicked ass, so shut up."

"Looks like you two _do _have something in common," the blond continued as he reclaimed his seat, happy not having to worry about how to properly sit. "You're both creepy Otakus."

"I actually have to agree with the priest," Ayanami pressed before Hyuuga could get a word in. "It's one of your more disturbing qualities."

Hyuuga looked like a wet kitten. Adorable yet pathetic.

"_That's _your definition of disturbing?" Teito asked incredulously. Something like that sounded completely innocent in comparison to what he had just heard come out of Hyuuga's mouth just minutes ago.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Okay, get your laughter out of the way," Labrador proclaimed, throwing the sheet aside to reveal _his _outfit, adding again to the constant swiveling of heads and distracted attentions.

Staying in theme with his earlier outfit, his gown was of the same location and era. It constricted and flattened the chest with a corset, cinched at the waist, and flowed out to the floor. There was lace and frills and it was a soft lavender color.

"You look cute," Hakuren commented offhandedly after taking a quick glance.

"It actually…suits you," Castor added, sounding bewildered.

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better," he bit, sitting down stubbornly between Frau and Hakuren, a bit behind to make room for his poofy skirt.

"So where's your smartass comment for Lab, punk?"

This was directed to Teito from Frau, the former merely rolled his eyes and wondered when the blond would get over it.

"Just like you tease Teito because you like him," Hakuren began seriously, almost scholarly, ignoring Frau's indignant protest. "He teases you because he likes you."

"I don't like Frau!"

"By tomorrow," the blond teen sighed helplessly, a smirk curling his lips as he shrugged, "they'll be a stupid, happy little couple."

"I give it a week," Castor added his opinion. "They're both dense enough to dance around the issue until it slaps them in the face."

"I don't like the brat!"

"No," Labrador caught his chin in hand, critically analyzing Frau. "I give it a couple hours. This one has that look on his face."

"_What look_?"

"Like that time with the Rose woman," the gardener grinned.

"At Chase Plaza!" Labrador and Castor finished together, laughing at a shared memory.

"We agreed: the Rose Incident cannot be used against me to win _any _argument," Frau growled, glaring at Labrador from the corner of his eye before shifting to do the same to Castor.

"What's the Rose Incident?" Hakuren asked.

"It's " Labrador began since he did not have Frau's glare of death pressing on him. Until it was on him like a goddamn heat missile. "Nothing. It's nothing," he told Hakuren with a slight frown, waggling his finger as if chastening the boy for ever bringing it up.

"You know I can't take you seriously when you're wearing that, right?"

Labrador glared at Hakuren.

"He's mine!" Teito shouted, pointing to Hakuren to specify exactly who, especially after the earlier talk about who he supposedly likes. "I'm going to get my revenge on him first, Labrador-san, so I ask that you Dare someone else."

"Fine," the gardener shrugged, setting his sights a bit higher. "Ayanami-san."

"Yes?"

"Truth or Dare?"

Ayanami smiled something small and innocent. "Dare, Labrador-kun."

"Alright. Lemme think," he pressed a forefinger onto his temple, glaring down to the many folds of his dress. His first plan was to force the Chief of Staff into Penalty, then realized that might not go over to well. Teasing Frau into a dress was one thing. He doubted anyone in the room would live to see another day if Ayanami was threatened into a dress. But he didn't pick Ayanami for that purpose anyway.

If his plan worked, he would be out of the dress by the next turn.

With a snap of his fingers, as if he just thought of a dare (though he had been saving it for someone, preferably Frau or Castor, but that didn't matter now), Labrador smiled innocently and folded his hands on his lap.

"I dare you, Mr. Chief of Staff, that at the end of every sentence every statement, question, fragment every and any, you must end with _nyaa~ _For one turn, I guess," he added as an afterthought.

The room was silent as they digested this, Ayanami especially. He watched the gardener with a blank face, betraying nothing. Then slowly he opened his mouth, thought for a moment and closed it again. He thought a little bit more before replying: "_Nyya_?"

"No, _nyaa_~"

"What's the difference?"

"You spelled it with two Y's; it is two A's."

"And you know this _how_?"

"Do you accept or not," Labrador huffed, folding his arms across his chest. "It is a pretty straightforward Dare, I do not know how you can possibly be unable to accomplish it."

"_Nyaa?_"

"And you have to do the squiggle."

"The what now?"

"The squiggle~"

Ayanami stared at Labrador as if he just descended from another planet fascinated yet a tad terrified.

"_Squiggle_~"

"He's drunk," Castor sighed tiredly, visibly slouching as he closed his eyes. "Just ignore him."

"No," Frau interjected, eyeing Labrador seriously. "I think I get it."

"No you don't," Castor replied stubbornly, clearly annoyed and preparing for an incoming migraine.

"_Squiggle_~ right?"

"Oh my god, Frau! You did it!" Labrador smiled, patting the blond bishop's arm_._

"_Squiggle~_?"

"Teito did it too! Yay!"

"_Squiggle, squiggle~~_"

"Hakuren did it twice! Yay!"

"I don't know what's going on," Castor dropped his face into his open palms.

"Shit, I've been squiggling for years. That's amateur work," Hyuuga dismissed them with a wave of his hand, his rolling eyes clearly sending pity their way.

"Okay, Mr. Know-It-All," Frau glared, arms crossed across his chest. "Let's see what you got."

Hyuuga spared them all a smirk, except Ayanami, of course, before clearing his throat unnecessarily. "Now, my story begins in the 12th Century~" he smiled.

"Don't," the Chief of Staff shook his head. "Just don't."

"Awwww," he pouted, jutting out his lip adorably before giving a sigh of defeat. Then that moment passed and he saluted. "Okie-dokie-lokie~!"

Frau and Labrador looked mildly disappointed while the rest of the crowd breathed a sigh of relief, except Ayanami, because he would never do such a human thing.

"So…_nyaa~_?" the Chief of Staff asked, disbelief clear on his face.

Labrador smiled and nodded. "Unless, of course, it's too difficult a task for you to carry out…?"

"I'll accept your dare."

"I'll accept your dare…?" Labrador circled his wrist, silently asking for more.

Ayanami sighed. He was human, after all. And if anyone dared to say otherwise, he had a pretty little pistol that he wasn't above using. Preferably shot pointblank, but anywhere would do. "I'll accept your dare… _nyaa~_"

Hyuuga gave a frightful squeal and immediately slapped a hand over his mouth to smother it. Frau coughed obviously into his hand, avoiding eye-contact with the Chief of Staff. Hakuren giggled silently, biting into his bottom lip to stop the grin stretching across his face. Castor scratched the back of his head and interested himself with the labels on the alcohol bottles. Teito closed his eyes and nodded, arms crossed over his chest and attempted nonchalance.

And, finally, Labrador smiled widely and clapped. "Good job, Aya-san!"

"Yes…_nyaa~_" Ayanami coughed into his hand, looking distinctly uncomfortable but seemed determined not to let that bother him. In fact, he would make someone else even _more _uncomfortable. "Teito-kun."

Labrador cleared his throat, giving a sleepy sniff before looking down at his dress, picking at the folds and just, overall, looking occupied.

"Teito-kun…_nyaa~_."

Hyuuga squealed again, quieter this time around, and bit his fist, shaking with mirth and completely oblivious to the aura of death radiating around his superior officer.

"U-um, y-yeah?" Teito flinched, suddenly terrified by the _nyaa~_ and the fact that they were coming out of Ayanami. He shouldn't be laughing; laughing could only get him a death sentence. But at least now he could get out of this dare of sitting on the man's lap.

"Truth or dare…_nyaa~_" Ayanami gave a pointed look towards Labrador who nodded, satisfied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WOW. Who knew our sweet, innocent little gardener had it in him to make Ayanami do something like that, eh? I couldn't help myself. I think I'm starting to entertain the idea of the two of them together… God, some thing's wrong with me.**

**Anyway.**

**Miss Dragon Mistress, luck of the draw, I've picked one of your ideas again xD Labradoodle in a dress. A Miss (Mr?) Anonymous also asked to see Labradoodle in such a way, so, whoever you are, you should go make friends with Miss Dragon; you two have much in common****. Yayubaru1, thanks for the idea of "animal speak". I know **_**nyaa**_** isn't technically animal speak, but in my world that's what kitties say so that's that :3 And I could've sworn someone asked for a "dark secret", I just can't seem to find who... So, if it's you and you want credit, I know it was just a mention, but Labradoodle just doesn't seem like the type to give such a thing away so easily. I mean, it's **_**Labrador**_**. He's all sweet and innocent, he can't ruin his reputation! ...where was I going with this? Oh yeah, if you want credit just tell me and I'll do it next chapter :D**

**Now…what else was I going to say?**

**Oh!**

**THANKS FOR ALL THE LOVE, GUYS c: I'm really tempted to start replying to reviews even though I'm such a lazy butt… But you guys are just so funny, and incredibly awesome, and amazingly spectacular, and sweet, and your reviews make me smile, especially the ones where you guys tell me your favorite parts of the chapter xD I would hug all of you if I could, and I don't hug frequently because of my unsocial prowess, but since I can't I guess I'll just keep updating this story just for YOU, (insert your penname here). I would like to list all of you, but I think I've written enough. I know, I'll just put everyone's initials!**

**Next chapter.**

**In which kitties show their claws, people get stripper names, and in which a spontaneous contest is created.**

**Wiggle~ :D**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Vocaloid, Vampire Knight, Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew, Soul Eater, or My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (if anyone caught the last two references, good job! *thumbs up*). They were added for my amusement and for extra word count**


	10. Chapter 10

_t.r.u.t.h..o.r..d.a.r.e_

"Um…T-truth?" Teito replied uncertainly. "No, wait, Dare! W-wait, u-um…"

"Te-i-to~"

"Not now, Hakuren!" Teito groaned, slapping a hand over his forehead as he weighed the pros and cons of each decision. A stupid game shouldn't be so difficult to figure out.

"Wait, doesn't the brat _mmrphuphfuuu_." Frau glared down at Labrador who was sprawled across his lap, having clamped a hand over the blond's mouth. Frau grabbed the gardener's wrist and attempted to remove it but found he was met with resistance and pulled harder. Labrador, in turn, clamped his other hand over Frau's and pushed forward, pushed forward, pushed forward, and Frau's eyes widened as he felt himself tilted back, unable to act quickly and was pushed backwards, backwards, backwards until he fell to the floor, Labrador falling across his stomach.

There was no reason for it, but Frau pulled in a deep breath of air the second his mouth had been freed. Once he was certain he wouldn't be suffocated again, he began to sit up and had a spout of curses lining up behind a growl in his throat when his face was suddenly filled with Labrador and he threw himself back in an attempt to put distance between them.

But Labrador followed, a frown on his face, and Frau suddenly had a quick sense of Déjà vu that had him shoving out a hand and catching the gardener's chin, tilting it up and away from his own face. Labrador, however, took handfuls of the blond's coat and kept himself in place, no matter how awkwardly bent backwards he was.

"What the hell are you doing?" Frau nearly shrilled, dragging himself backwards with his free arm to get away.

"Don't say anything!" Labrador yelled desperately and attempted to shake the body beneath him. "It's all according to my plan; don't screw it up!"

"You could've just _told _me that, you fucking weirdo!"

"I tried to but you turned around and attacked me!"

"Who's attackin' who?" Frau barked, carelessly throwing Labrador aside and away.

The gardener landed in a heap beside Frau with a little _oof_, blinking rapidly until the world came to focus again.

Which actually took a while.

"What was that?" Hakuren raised an eyebrow, giving Frau a pointed look.

The elder blond sat up properly and fixed Hakuren with a glare before reaching over and wrapping an arm around the poor boy's neck, ruffling his hair with a certain violent vigor. "When did _you _get such a mouth, punk?" he grinned. "What happened to _Bishop Frau_, and _Bishop-sama_, and _Frau-san_, and just plain worshiping the ground I walked on, huh?"

"L-lemme go!"

"You're going to lose another member of your fan club, Frau, if you don't knock it off," Castor commented, allowing a small smirk to grace his features.

"Aya-tan has a fan club too," Hyuuga smiled innocently, unwrapping a lollipop with great delicacy and love.

"I do?" Ayanami raised an eyebrow, glanced quickly towards Labrador to find the bishop glaring at him, and added the needed: "_Nyaa~_"

"Of course, Aya-tan~~" the lieutenant flung himself towards his superior officer, arms outstretched to catch the smaller man in a warm embrace when a socked foot rammed into his face.

"Don't you fucking think about it, creep!" Teito growled, hunkering down until most of his back was on the ground between Ayanami's legs. Then with a forced push, sent the lieutenant tumbling backwards. "You can hug him after I get off his lap," he muttered, a faint blush coloring his face. "I've decided to pick Truth."

"If you had to be a stripper, _nyaa~_" Ayanami's eye twitched, but it was barely noticeable, especially since he caught the panicked look on the brunet's face and that made everything better. It always did so adorable. "What would your name and act be, _nyaa_~"

"I pick Dare," Teito glared at the wall, folding his arms defiantly.

Still caught in Frau's arm, Hakuren wriggled out of it enough to free his mouth, but not enough to remove himself from his comfy spot nestled beside the blond bishop. It was an opportunity of a lifetime, and he would damn well milk it for all it was worth.

And to distract anyone from noticing, Hakuren gave them something to talk about.

"You're no fun!" he whined, then with a thoughtful sigh, continued. "Mine would be Golden Strawberry and I would sing and dance."

Frau stifled a laugh and looked down to the boy resting his head on his lap. "Given it much thought, Hakuren?"

The teen shrugged. "I figured if I didn't pass my Bishop's Exam, I might as well have a backup career I can fall back on."

"Well that's a thought," Frau mused before turning to his rusty-haired friend. "Castor, you really should pay more attention your students especially regarding their careers."

"Hakuren-kun, you can't become a stripper," he told the blond teen. "Satisfied?" he told Frau. The blond bishop merely grinned and shrugged a shoulder.

"I think I would be Bishie Rockstar," Frau supplied, staring at the ceiling for ideas. "As for my act…" he stopped to chuckle and grin, then leaned back on his free arm to laugh out loud.

"Bishie Rockstar?" Castor shook his head, grinning. "Seriously?"

"Wait, what's your act?" Labrador asked, poking Frau on the shoulder to draw his attention.

And failed..

"What's wrong with it? Better than anything you can come up with," the blond bishop challenged, to which Castor accepted with a smirk.

"Well, give me a minute, I don't already have it planned out like some people."

Hyuuga raised his hand and waved it frantically. "I would be Candie Shoppe 'cause you can lick my lollipop all day long~!"

"Did he just?" Hakuren bit his lip, unsuccessfully stifling a laugh and decided to just let it out, turning to press his forehead against Frau's thigh and laughed into it, feeling the blond bishop pat his back.

"Dude, I can't believe you just said that," Frau shook his head, taking on Labrador's giggling form on his left shoulder.

"Oh god, the mental image," Castor shuddered, fanning himself with both hands. He shook his head, probably in an attempt to dislodge the images from his mind but did not succeed. "And I was in it! Make it stop; someone make it stop!I need alcohol, _STAT_!"

"I wanna go to my room; I wanna go to my room, I wanna go to my room." Teito clamped his hands over his ears and chanted with all his might. He opened an eye to see if he succeeded, noticed he didn't and tried again, louder the second time around.

"Ouu~ Me," Labrador sat up properly, legs folded under him as he raised his hand. "I wanna be Mr. Bon-Bon because I'm so cute and fluffeh~"

Frau shook his head. "Dude, you'll be eaten alive."

"Maybe I want to be," the gardener smirked to which Hakuren gave an inappropriate wolf-whistle.

"I've thought of one!" Castor snapped his fingers suddenly, eyes glazed with a bottle in hand. "The Long Dong Ranger!"

"Can someone just give me my dare?" Teito interrupted with a face stained red.

"I've thought of something, _nyaa~_" It was disturbing how simple it seemed to be for Ayanami to incorporate the word into his vocabulary. Oh well. Stranger things have happened. "You must drink or eat something from someone's mouth and guess what you consumed and who you consumed from…_nyaa~_"

"No, no, no; not this again," Teito muttered as he pushed aside the military man's grabby hands and rose to his feet, tiptoeing around Ayanami and Labrador until he was standing behind them and able to glare at the group as a whole. "I was put through something similar not three turns ago! Wait "

Tears of unbridled joy and relief collected in the corners of shining emerald eyes, and he rubbed at them before anyone could notice them and sent Ayanami a smug smirk of satisfaction. "I got my Get Out of Jail Free card and I'm using it!"

"You can't," Frau deadpanned.

"What?" Teito's face fell, and the tears came back, only for a different reason, as he turned to face Frau. "Why?"

"You void it when you accepted Truth. You're supposed to use it before your turn."

"S-so then…" he sniffed, got over it, and glared at both blonds. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Frau shrugged, having attempted just that when he had been interrupted by Labrador.

Hakuren just laughed and pointed. "You should've seen your _face_! It was _priceless _and so _worth it_."

"That's it, asshole."

"No, wait!" Frau held out a hand to stop the teen.

But if he had succeeded, that wouldn't have been any fun, now would it?

Like a _panther_, Teito soared through the air and tackled into Hakuren, taking out Frau in the process. Following a low, painful moan was a sound similar to two cats fighting. The two teens scuffled for dominance, a crazy dance of arms and legs until Hakuren was flat on his back, Teito straddling his hips.

The brunet had a hand filled with blond hair, the other raised to strike but Hakuren caught it and tried clawing at Teito's face with the other. He caught a fistful of brown hair, however, and tugged down, bringing down the smaller teen to his level.

Hands busy, Hakuren bit down on the soft skin of Teito's neck, causing a mild squeak of confusion to vibrate in the brunet's throat. He thrashed helplessly, pulling at blond strands until the teen let go.

"You bit me!" he shouted, shocked.

"Stop pulling my hair!" Hakuren snipped, tugging at Teito's hair until he tumbled, switching positions with the taller teen.

"Labrador," Castor shouted. "Help me stop them!"

"No, wait," the gardener replied, watching the teen's scuffle with mild curiosity.

"What do you mean _wait_?"

A well placed punch on Teito's part, catching the blond on the chin, had them rolling again as they struggled for dominance, away from the grown-ups and Castor's failed attempts to pull Hakuren off the smaller teen.

Hakuren, caught on his back again, had his claws on Teito's cheek, pulling a leg between them and attempting to push the brunet off, but Teito held fast by grabbing more of Hakuren's hair and peeling the blond's fingers from his cheek one by one.

Until Hakuren bit his wrist.

"Stop biting me!"

"Stop pulling my hair!"

Hakuren flipped him over and onto his stomach, quickly sitting on Teito and taking both his arms, twisting them around and pulling them backwards. The brunet bit back a cry of pain and began thrashing his legs the more the taller teen pulled.

"Let go, let go, let go!"

"You busted my lip!" Hakuren growled and pulled some more.

"You scratched my face and made my neck bleed, now let. Me. Go!"

"Stop kickin' me, brat!" Frau roared, taking one of Teito's ankles and pulling, knocking Hakuren off balance. The taller teen tumbled forward, face planting on the ground and finally released Teito.

The teen, in turn, pulled his arms close to his body and tried to ignore the burn on his chin and belly as he was pulled underneath Frau, who was on hands and knees with a feral snarl on his lips.

Hakuren, hair in complete disarray with most of it out of its usually neat hair-clamp, sat up slowly and delicately prodded the bruising skin around his nose His bottom lip was swelling with a faint dribble of blood catching on his chin.

Teito, winded and exhausted, rolled onto his back and placed a hesitant hand on the burning scratches on his cheek, the skin having been superficially split open and allowing beads of blood to bubble along their lines. On his neck was a dark mark with clear visual signs of teeth, dribbling blood at an equally low level. And, finally, the skin on his belly and chin were raw-red with no signs of broken skin.

Diagnosis complete, no life-threatening injuries.

Frau sighed and collapsed beside Teito, an arm unconsciously falling over the teen's small chest. He pulled the small body close, nuzzled into a thin shoulder and sighed, trying desperately to ignore the throbbing pain between his legs.

Anyway.

Castor growled at the stupidity being displayed and rose to his feet to drag Hakuren away from Teito to look over his injuries, but just mainly to prevent another squabble.

07.g.h.o.s.t

"Stop touching it!" Hakuren whined but Castor merely slapped the teen's hands away and went back to assessing the condition of the boy's nose. Labrador was beside them, giving his expertise though not actually attempting to feel for himself. There was the possibility that it had broken; he had fallen pretty hard, but with the swelling they couldn't be certain.

Things had calmed down remarkably after the two were forcefully split up by Frau, and everyone had taken that time to fix up their playing area. Empty bottles, snack bags and bowls were moved out of the way, any remaining were set in that inner circle neatly while sleeping bags and blankets were fluffed and shaken of any lingering crumbs and such.

During the entire process, Hyuuga sang a merry little song while Ayanami remained completely silent. Frau went staggering in search of a first aid kit, and Labrador and Teito aided in the cleanup. Castor was in charge of keeping Hakuren from touching his nose and throwing things at Teito.

Now, after most of the first aid was passed around, the group waited for Hakuren before continuing the game.

"I'm sorry, Frau," Teito whimpered, looking down at his fidgeting hands, ashamed at what he'd done. Though he didn't see it, having been fighting with Hakuren at the time, Ayanami had told him that he had made Frau cry (_nyaa~_). The blond bishop had instantly denied it, but the brunet wasn't stupid enough not to notice the faint trace of red in the corners of his eyes.

"Please stop talking," was Frau's response, hissing not a second later when the movement caused him discomfort. He settled the icepack a bit more comfortably on his crotch and tried to ignore the amused grin from Hyuuga who had quite a good laugh at his expense.

"But I'm really sorry!" the teen pleaded, wanting to be back in the bishop's good graces. The man _tolerated _Hakuren and ended up breaking the taller teen's nose. Now imagine _Teito_, who Frau constantly shouted at and called a brat?

Not to mention he ended up kneeing Frau's…ya know.

"I already told you that I forgive you, now shut up and pour me a goddamn glass of whiskey," the blond growled, flinching when the pain jolted through his aching body.

"Don't be so rough on the boy, _nyaa~_" Ayanami smirked.

"He said he was sorry," Hyuuga pouted, dark eyebrows dipping down sadly. Only he was laughing on the inside.

"Fuck you, Mr. Putty Tat and his cock-sucking hamster-"

"Frau, language!" Castor chastened from across the room.

"Sorry," the blond muttered, not meaning it at all.

Teito, still sitting, turned around and presented Frau the glass. "This much?"

It was filled half way.

"No, more."

"Okay," Castor sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes with a forefinger and thumb. "It's not broken. Just keep a cold compress on it."

"Ya got lucky, Klein," Hakuren muttered in a phlegm voice, barely understood but the threat carried through.

"Bring it, Oak! I can take you on!" Teito growled.

"I swear, I will send you _both _to different corners of this room, so help me and if _that_ doesn't keep you compliant, maybe I'll take Frau's earlier suggestion and tie you both up and _gag _you until this game is done and over with," Castor snapped, sending each teen a scalding glare. "Am I clear?"

Teito looked down to the glass in hand, swirling the contents, while Hakuren looked away and rubbed his arm.

"I _said_," Castor bit, clearly furious and ready to punish if necessary.

"_Yes_, Castor-san" both teens replied in unison.

Satisfied, the puppeteer sat back down and instructed Hakuren to sit between himself and Hyuuga. The lieutenant welcomed the estranged Oak with a piece of chocolate.

Teito, rubbing at the Band-Aid on his cheek, passed along the drink to its owner and asked no one in particular when he was going to complete his dare.

"I guess we are going to have another meeting outside," Labrador commented as he neatly arranged everything back in the first aid kit.

"I have to _move_?" Frau grumbled, searching for strength within his whiskey.

"Come on, everyone, _nyaa~_" Ayanami sighed, rising to his feet and calmly taking the lead, Hyuuga close behind with a smile on his face.

With Castor ushering out Hakuren, and Labrador helping Frau, Teito sighed tiredly and collapsed onto the blond bishop's futon, snuggling into the blankets and mentally preparing himself for…

Hell. It was the only word that fit.

07.g.h.o.s.t

"I will courageously volunteer myself for the dare, _nyaa~_" Ayanami voiced once the door to Castor's room had been closed and was instantly rejected.

By Frau.

With a simple no.

The air out in the corridor had a certain nip to it, causing those comfortable with one another to huddle for warmth. Hyuuga, all ninja like, had managed to wrap his arms around Ayanami's waist for all of ten seconds before he was ruthlessly shoved away.

_Ten seconds_. It was a world record!

Hakuren was protected by the elements between Labrador and Castor, the teen choosing to press closer to the gardener with the big fluffy dress rather than the man had had threatened him with bondage.

Frau stood alone and looked completely miserable about it. But not because of the cold. The bottle of tequila he brought with him was keeping him nice and warm it was the pain he was obviously still in.

"I'll do it," Hakuren proposed not a second later around the ice pack on his face.

And received a doubtful look on Castor's part.

"I thought you were furious with the boy because of…" he vaguely motioned to the busted nose and lip "that."

"I dunno," the teen shrugged his shoulders. "It looked like fun when Frau did it so I wanna do it too."

"No," Frau managed to reply with barely a _hint _of a growl in his tone.

Castor sighed. "Frau, we all know you are secretly in love with Teito-kun," he attempted at sarcastic but in his mind it was complete and utter truth so it didn't carry the tone as well as he hoped. "But you shouldn't hog him all to yourself. Let the boy breathe," he continued. "Let him experiment. Let him live."

"You can't do it either, Mr. Long Dong Ranger" Frau snarled before taking a swig from the bottle.

The russet slapped a hand over his forehead. "Then why don't we just let the fyulong do it," he returned, exasperated, desperate to ignore the snickers floating around him.

"We can always have a face-off of sorts," Ayanami suggested.

Labrador cleared his throat obviously.

"_Nyaa_~" the Chief of Staff finished.

"How about this!" Hyuuga began, shifting around the lollipop in his mouth to speak properly. "Okay, Enie," he pointed at Castor and followed the circle. "minie, miny, mo, catch a tiger by the toe~!"

"Oh, come on," Hakuren groaned, "What are we, five? That's just demeaning."

Castor pointed at Hyuuga and began: "Bubble gum, bubble gum in a dish. How many pieces do you wish?" and landed on Ayanami.

"Six, _nyaa_~"

It landed again on Ayanami.

"I guess he's doing it," Castor commented mildly, glad to have that problem solved so quickly.

"He counted!" Frau complained, pointing an accusing finger towards the military man.

Castor sighed. "Ayanami-san, can you pick a bigger number?"

"Thirty-six, _nyaa_~"

"It's divisible by six, it's still gonna land on him," the bishop growled, glaring at the smirking Chief of Staff.

"Then what do you propose we do, Frau?" the russet snapped, walking over to him to steal the alcohol bottle and take a swift drink before handing it back.

"How 'bout a fight club?" Hakuren suggested unhelpfully and received a smack upside the head from Castor.

"Um, if I may suggest," Labrador cut in. "How about…a drinking game?"

Hyuuga pointed to Hakuren while speaking alternately to Castor and Frau. "What is he, like ten? How are you letting a ten year old drink?"

"I'm sixteen, asshole!" Hakuren snapped, flinging his icepack towards the lieutenant only to have it skillfully dodged with minimal movement.

"Since you don't seemed inclined to," Castor glared at Labrador "worry about the state of your liver, I'll have to be the killjoy again and prevent such a contest from taking place."

"You used to be fun, man," Labrador scoffed, crossing his arms as he took to glaring at a certain spot on the wall opposite of the puppeteer. "What happened to Mr. Long Dong Ranger? He was cool."

"I'm still fun!" Castor shouted defensively, realized how stupid he sounded, and bravely carried on as if what he had shouted before hadn't sounded so petty. "Mr. Long Dong Ranger died since no one else seems to have a responsible bone in their body! How are we supposed to get _hammered _out in the hallway while Teito-kun is in the room, unattended?"

"Boy can handle himself," Frau shrugged, not seeing the problem in it.

"You just want an excuse up your sleeve when you're accused of sexually assaulting Teito," Castor snapped, directing his foul-mood at the blond. "'_Oh, it's 'cause I was _drunk_ that I did all those _bad-things'," he pouted mockingly, carrying on with his interpretation of Frau's voice. It wasn't very good actually… "'_It wasn't _my fault'. You're starting to get on my fucking nerves, moron."

"Who you callin' a moron, dipshit," Frau barked, looking ready to attack at any moment. "Ya wanna talk about annoying? How 'bout putting up with your lovesick monologues about Razette~"

Hyuuga clapped. "Frau-kun, you didn't deny your love~!"

"Fuck off!"

"Then what do you propose we do," Ayanami started in his no-nonsense, I-am-terrifying-general-listen-to-me-rawr tone that captured everyone's attention until it plunged straight to hell after he finished with a "_nyaa_~?"

"Okay, okay, Gentlemen," Castor, ever the voice of reason, spoke up, gracing them all with a pleased smile though it looked somewhat malicious and predatory, most of that hostile attention directed at Frau, who glared at him from across the hall, unflinching and otherwise impassive, and the russet gave a suggestion. "You want drinking? I'll give you drinking. We're going to play a fun little game I call the Lying Game."

Frau tensed.

"Every person that tells the truth loses; last man standing wins. And to add insult to injury, those that lose will be given a penalty of the group's choosing. Labrador," Castor spared the gardener an amused glance. "You still have that drink we distilled from the rocky flowers in the Sixth District, yes?"

"Of course," the lilac-haired priest raised an eyebrow, glancing between Frau and Castor. He was confused as to why the russet found the need to bring it up until… "Oh."

"And if you lose, Frau," Castor frowned, glaring daggers at blond. "I'll be forced to punish you accordingly."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Punishment, punishment, punishment~! Okay, no, I'm not **_**that **_**twisted. Although… *cackles* I don't mind reading about some good-looking men getting down and dirty ;) Okay, I'll stop; I'm sorry. TEE-HEE.**

**My little hyphenie thingies keep disappearing! What the fudge duckies, man? D: It's still understandable, right? I'm too lazy to go through and put them back in x9**

**Now for our honorable mentions~ I know someone asked for a truth regarding "strippers". Can't seem to find that review anymore... But! If I used your idea, and you would like credit, just tell me and I will do so next chapter~ I really gotta start writing people's names down... Anyway, everyone would've gotten a stripper name but I couldn't think of one for Aya and Tei... Anyone got any ideas? I might slip them in later if they make me laugh :D Moving on; our "eat something from someone's mouth and guess" was given to us by ...someone else I can't find... Okay, I'm seriously writing these down from the very start. Regardless, thank you for all the wonderful ideas, guys! I know not much happened in this chapter, but I'll make up for it, I swear.**

**On an unrelated subject, where are all the Kaname fans? He's so hot! …let me stop before I unleash the wrath of the VK fans reading this. I don't even remember what volume I stopped reading the manga, so there's probably a good reason Zero's more popular (^ ^);;**

**Anyway~ THE LOVE - IT OVERFLOWS~ You guys are awesome! I am so **_**blessed **_**to have such wonderful fans! Lots of hugs, the boys get kisses xD *cackles* yeah, no. Okay, I think I've ranted long enough. Special thanks to Anonymous, RS, EKid, WobblyJ, Tsu94, TPO [Sorry, that one made me giggle xD], AniLov, KH, LTan, DMR [DM Stylin' Soilder ;D], Tan94, JAS [Jazz Hands :D], DK, NMK, and AMS92 for the reviews last chapter~ They're in order from the time you reviewed, so don't think I'm playing favorites or anything *waggles finger***

**Next chapter: Where a contestant goes AWOL, punishments are passed out, and an irreversible dare leaves someone tearing their hair out. **_**Nyaa~**_


End file.
